Introducing us?
by Saweeet98
Summary: Beca goes to college after 2 years of being a successful DJ, after reluctantly agreeing to keep up her end of the deal with her father she goes to college. She isnt particularly excited until she meets a certain redhead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok so this is my first Fanfic so i apologize for any inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer- i do not own pitch perfect or any of it's characters (but i REAALLLYY wish i did because ... dammmn) **

Pitch perfect- Bechloe- Fan fiction

I am sitting at the VIP bar in the hottest club in LA. I needed to get away from that Victoria's secret model for at least 5 minutes. Jesus, clingiest bitch out, but she's extremely attractive so I guess I'll suck it up until tomorrow.

I walk back to the booth and sit down with her drink "Hey Ellie?"

She turns to me nearly blinding me with her perfect blonde hair hitting me in the face. "Yes baby?!"

"Here's your drink." I say smiling

"Aw babe! Thank you" She grabs the drink puts it on the table and jumps on top of me. We get into a pretty heated make out session. Well at least she's hot.

It goes on for at least 5 minutes and its escalating pretty quickly.

"Whoa! Save some for tonight guys"

We break apart and turn to the source of the voice. She sighs and gets off me.

I give Ellie an apologetic look (although I was enjoying myself, I was sort of suffocating) I turn to the cock blocker "Yes Sebastian, How may I help you?"

"As your Manager, Beca I think it is my job to inform you on when you're about to perform."

"Eurgh, don't call it performing."

"Well you're about to …. Go on air? Stage? I don't know, you're on in 2 minutes, get your shit together."

"Yeah just let me finish my drink ok?"

Sebastian nods and walks away. I have known Sebastian since I first moved to LA, he was my first friend here and he just happened to be good at managing things. It's quite funny because we met in a bar and he was hitting on me, I must say if I was straight he wouldn't be out of the question but I'm not. I'm gayer than Ellen DeGeneres, but Coops a great guy and my best friend. I call him Coop because Sebastian's too long. His last name is Cooper so you get the connection.

I look at Ellie "Hey, sorry I have to go do my mix now, but I'll be back soon"

"Aw okay baby, I'll miss you"

Eurgh, we only just met. I get up and go to the balcony and stand behind all the equipment.

"PLEASE WELCOME THE ONE WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…. DJ LITTLE G!

DJ LITTLE G? I'm 'little' and I am 'g'ay… if you get it.

I pick up the microphone "Hey guys, Cheers for having me! NOW WHO WANTS TO HAVE SOME FUN!?"

The crowd goes insane, I take that as my hint to get started. I put on one of my newest mixes, I'm spinning disk, turning nobs, pushing buttons, etc. I take a glance over at Coop and Ellie and they are dancing… not very well but at least they're enjoying themselves.

After my mix is over I take the microphone "Hey guys, just gonna take a little break, I'll see you later!"

They all scream and go wild. I mean it's insane in what you can accomplish in 2 years.

"Well done Becs, that was amazing!" Coop says giving me a hug.

I laugh " thanks dude"

When I get out of my hug with Coop someone basically tackles me, all I can see is blonde. " BABY! THAT WAS SOOOOOOO GOOOD!"

I somehow get out of the lock she's got me in "haha, well um thanks El."

"I don't exactly know when your next 'performance' is on so I'll just go check" Sebastian says trying to get out of this lady love fest.

"Oh, ok cool. Thanks." Coop turns on his heel and walks away. "hey El, I'm just going to go get myself a drink, I'll meet you at the booth."

"Ok babe, see you then" She gives me a quick kiss and walks away.

I sit down at the bar, with my head in my hands and sigh pretty loudly.

"Tough day?"

I look at the voice interrupting my sighing fest. It's a quite attractive bartender, long light brown hair, skinny, green eyes. "Comparatively no, otherwise yes."

"Well you know what they say about bartenders? I mean we're basically psychologists." She says giving me a wink.

I laugh "yeah I've heard. But nah, I would probably just sound like a self-absorbed celebrity."

"Well yeah you're a celebrity but you're not self-absorbed, I mean I don't know you but you tip well, you treat others with respect, the fans, even the paparazzi"

I laugh "Darling, I just respect 'respect'. I have basically everything but why do I feel like I don't?"

She chuckles "I mean you have everything right? The looks, the money, the house, the girls but what you don't have is one person, your person, the someone to constantly love you, not because you're rich but because you're you."

I smile at the fact she thinks I have the looks "I have the looks do I?" I give her a wink " but no seriously I don't think I could ever be able to find someone like that, basically everyone in LA that I meet recognises me, they either want my autograph, my money or sex."

She giggles "Ok I can totally agree with the sex bit but not the money or the autograph…unless you wanna sign my ass" she says giving me a wink "but no seriously, LA isn't probably the most ideal place to fall in love but maybe that's the answer…. Travel."

I laugh and look at her adorable face "Yeah, travelling happens a lot in my career but it's only ever for work and i can't really just drop everything and go looking for the love of my life"

She puts on a really cute concentration look and says "Why do you have to 'look'? maybe just let the universe work its magic"

I laugh "yeah, maybe but for now I'll just stick around here coz I mean like seriously we only just met and you're trying to get rid of me. I am offended."

She laughs pretty loudly "Yeah, i actually think it's quite the opposite"

I put on a serious face "woah, I don't think I am ready for marriage…"

She laughs "Wow. Ok then your loss"

"Yeah that would be my loss" I say giving her a wink

"Oh shit, forgot to tell you… I'm straight bu—"

I sort of feel rejected so I interrupt "Well I thought that once but look at me now"

She laughs "If you hadn't interrupted you would've heard me say that I wouldn't mind making an exception"

"oh, well that was awkward" I say making an awkward look and playing with my drink

"You have to know, as much as I love your music. I love your personality just a bit more… and your face" She winks back.

I laugh "Can I take you home? you seem a lot more chilled then my friend over there." I nod to Ellie

She laughs and shakes her head whilst wiping down the area of the bar in front of me "Um I might be more chilled but she is like perfect. You guys have been attached by the mouths since you got here and you want to take the mediocre bartender home? ok wow, maybe you're insane?"

I grab her hand and stop it from its current movement, she looks at me and I look at her straight in her sparkling green eyes. "No. Don't do that, don't do that to yourself. Your beautiful."

She blushes, then pulls away "DJ Little G, at her finest. Just so you know I get off at 1" She gives me a sly grin and walks off.

Shit. Now I have to go face Ellie

"Hey El, we need to talk."

_**3 HOURS LATER.**_

I told El that I couldn't take her home, or see her anymore she didn't take it so well… Let's just say I ended up with drink all in my hair and face and a bunch of insults driving through my ears. So now I'm waiting for bartender chick at the back door. Then it hits me, I don't know her name. Well that's awkward.

I hear footsteps and the door open, I lean against the wall and look at her. "Did I ever tell you how hot you are?"

She laughs "um no, but thankyou"

"Oh guess what? Awkward situation. I don't even know your name."

She smiles "Abigail, my names Abigail."

"Its beautiful, just like you" I say with a giant smile.

"Corny much?" She says blushing

"Well I prefer the term charming" I say taking her hand

We walk out from the back and into my car. "hey Josh, how are you tonight?"

"Hey Bec, I'm pretty good. I see you have a friend?"

I chuckle "um yeah, this is Abigail" I face Abigail "Abbie, this is Josh, my driver"

"um hey nice to meet you Josh."

Josh turns around showing his bright blue eyes "The pleasure is all mine m'lady"

"Whoa Whoa, Calm down joshy boy. This one is mine" I say as I wrap my arm around Abbies waist and pull her closer to me.

Everyone laughs "Why do you always get the good ones? It's not fair."

"Don't be jealous of my enchanting ladies spells josh. Just drive and pull the window up."

He laughs loudly " Enchanting lady spells? Ok dude, whatever you say" he turns around and pulls up the separator.

I turn to Abigail, I put on a giant grin "hi."

She smiles "Hi"

"How are you?"

She seems confused but she play along "I'm spectacular, you?"

"Well I am actually quite happy right now."

"That nice" she says looking out the window.

Ok so I am a bit confused, does she not like me? "Hey are you ok?"

"um yeah, just thinking" she replies still looking out the window.

"About what?"

"well um, you see. I told you that I consider myself straight but that you're the exception.. yeah well I have never been with a girl. So I have no idea what I'm doing."

I laugh "ah babe, is that what your worried about? It's fine, we all go through this but we don't have to do anything I mean we could just sleep and cuddle?"

She looks at me with kind eyes "Thankyou but we will just see how things unfold." She gives me a quick peck.

I look at her, she's blushing "Well that was cute." I lean in to give her another kiss, this kiss is more passionate and it lasts until we reach my house.

"Thanks Joshy boy, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Anytime Bec, Nice to meet you Abigail"

"It was nice to meet you too! Bye"

Josh drives off. "Do you seriously have a driver? That takes you every where?"

"yeah, I have a driver but i can obviously drive. Josh just drives me when I drink or can't be bothered."

"oh cool" she says submissively. I take her hand and pull her onto my front porch.

"So this is my house. It's pretty big, considering only I live here."

"It's amazing" she says as we walk in the front door. Her eyes are roaming around the room until they land on me.

"So? Movies and cuddling?" I say pulling her in for a kiss.

"Sounds like a plan…. For now" Our lips are just about to make contact when suddenly a man's coughing sound interrupts us. We scream and turn around to see a man standing in one of the doorways.

"Holy Fucking Shit Dad! What the hell?!" I yell

"Hey, language young lady."

"Dad this is my house, my rules, what are you doing here?!"

I look at Abbie who seems humiliated. "Oh abbie don't worry, my dad has seen worse." I say reassuringly.

He scoffs "you can say that again."

My father and I laugh at the memory "But no seriously dad, what are you doing here?" I say as I drag abbie around the house into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I'm here to remind you of our deal. In case you had forgotten" he says sitting on the chair behind the Island.

I open the fridge "Dad, I am fully aware of the deal we have but can't you see, I have a great life here. I'm successful and I love my job. Nothing else to it, I don't need a college education."

I hand Abbie and my dad a beer and open one for myself. "Yes Beca, I can clearly see you're highly successful but an education is important, even though you won't use it for work, you can always use the extra credits."

"Dad you aren't being serious. Are you?

"I'm being downright serious Beca Mitchell"

"Eurgh we will talk about this later, are you staying the night?" I say trying to avoid an argument.

He gets up "no, I have to get to the airport soon and I wouldn't want to intrude on all this" he says eyeing Abigail and I.

I start laughing and give him a hug "I'll talk to you later"

"Bye sweetie, love you."

"I love you too dad but next time, wait outside the house and knock like a normal human being."

He starts walking out "Whatevers Little G."

I sigh in embarrassment, I turn to abbie "Oh my God, I am so sorry, like I can't even expre….."

I get cut off by her lips pressing against mine, we pull out "Maybe you should make it up to me?" she says with the chessiest grin on her face.

"I think that could be arranged" As we continue our kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake up to the smell of a light fruity scent, I slowly open my eyes to the sight of light brown. I smile in memory of last night. I try not to wake her but as I stretch my legs, she looks up at me. "Good Morning Sunshine." I say

"Morning" she says with her adorable sleepy voice. She smiles at me with content I believe.

"So how are you feeling?" I ask out of curiosity about last night.

"I completely understand Lesbians now."

I laugh "Yeah I get that a lot" I joke, with a wink.

She slowly gets up, she looks at the clock "Shit its already 2 in the afternoon? How long did we fuck for?"

I crack up with laughter "Oh my God! HAHAHAHA wow, babe one time just wasn't enough for you."

She gives me a smug look " I have to be at work in 2 hours" She rolls off the bed looking around for her clothes.

"You have to be at the club at 4? Why?"

"I have to do inventory before we open! Shit im going to be late, I live on the other side of town!"

I laugh, I get out of bed and walk down stairs. I put on some coffee and pick up my phone. I dial a number and pull the phone up to my ear "Hey Josh, how's it going bud?... Yeah, I'm good …..Yeah she's good…. oh yeah I was wondering if you could come and get Abigail and take her home?... ok cool, thanks I'll see you in a few."

I put down the phone and pour 2 cups of coffee, Abigail walks down the stairs "Hey Ab, Josh is going to take you home and here's your coffee."

I hand her the coffee, she takes it. "and yes I did do the practical thing and put it in a travel mug because I am so thoughtful" I wink at her.

She walks up to me and gives me a kiss "Thank you"

"Anytime Baby girl"

"Well Josh will be here any minute but here is my number I say handing her my card, I don't normally do this but you're special"

She laughs "Well, well I actually get Little G's number, I mean I've basically just won the lotto"

I laugh "Close to it, very close" I say while giving her a wink

There is a car horn honking so she gets up and gives me a kiss, i pull her in for a longer more passionate one until she pulls away "Sorry, can't be late but I'll text you"

"Absolutely" I say giving her a small wave.

I'm left behind the kitchen island thinking.

Hmm well that was interesting, I don't know what I think about this well ok I like her a lot but that's all there is. We'll see what happens eventually.

I look at my messages *2 new messages*

Coop- 11:04am:today

:Hey Bec, I wanted to remind you that you don't have a gig until tomorrow so have a goodnight off. J

Dad- 12:39pm:today

:Becs, I'll call you tonight about our deal.

Love you.

Well I guess I got some good news and some bad news. I have no idea what I will do for the rest of the day. I guess I'll go check my emails and stuff. I go into my studio, I sit down at the computer, log on, click on Google and I type in 'DJ Little G'. I always do this, just to check any new rumours that are surrounding me. The first thing that pops up is my Wikipedia Page. I click on the second link that says 'Daily Gossip : DJ Little G' when it finishes loading I can see pictures of me and Ellie holding hands and walking into the club, then it shows another picture of me leaving the club with Abigail. Dammit, now everyone thinks I am some sort of slut (wait, am i?) oh well. The caption says, 'Seem like DJ Little G, is that mesmerising that she can arrive with a model and leave with the attractive bartender in 1 night, I think straight men should get worried.'

I laugh so hard, well it's true they should be worried. I then check my facebook, obviously it's the usual, I use a fake name so I can keep in touch with the people that I want to, I then check my other page, my fan page (entirely made up from me), there are millions of people that have liked this page, I check the wall that the fans post on, there are literally thousands.

Jamie Mack -'Hey Little G, I love your music. You are such an inspiration to all of us gays, Love you! xx

Aw that was cute, I don't normally do this, I mean I rarely do this but I feel like commenting and thanking some of these fans. So I comment on this one 'Um hey Jamie, thanks for that J I am glad that I have fans that I inspire, thankyou J Xx'

After this there are so many of the same but I reply to at least 20 until I see this one

Joseph Matthews – Being a homosexual is a sin, it's a choice. Choose the right path. The path to hell has been paved. Do not go down that path.

I laugh hysterically , I don't know why but these comments never seem to phase me, what do I write to this? Well

'Aw thanks dude for letting me know that all gays go to hell because in that case sign me up! A land filled with gays? 'Hell' YES! EX OH EX.'

Instantly my comment gets 48 likes. Oh yeah. well I am sick of this so I go and check my emails, nothing there just afew bits and pieces, some new potential clients but I forward those onto to Sebastians email. I then open an email from my dad,

. : 'Hey Beca, I just wanted to let you know that whatever you throw at me will not change my mind. You are coming to Barden, hands down but we will still talk tonight. Love always dad.'

Uh What the fuuuh? BardenUniversity, what?! Why can't I go to one closer? Not one all the way in Atlanta. I don't think that there is a point it arguing, I made a promise to my dad and I may be a player but I don't skip out on deals, especially with my family. Well if I am going I might as well go prepared. I click the search bar on google 'BardenUniversity', I click the first link that seems to be their website.

I see a whole bunch of photos of the grounds, it doesn't look that bad, I then see a picture of the dorms. Oh hell no. no way is all my equipment going to fit in there, I guess I will have to get an apartment close by. I search for everything and anything that I might need for my college education, I have bought all my books, studying equipment, I take a look at the courses you can take, I choose the ones I will most likely take and jot them down on paper. I order some new clothes, I order a new car from a car dealer in Atlanta then I look at the time its already 6:00. Shit I was on the computer for 4 hours!? I'm hungry.

As I go down the stairs, I hear my mobile ringing. I run around frantically looking for it, I run into my room chucking sheets and clothes as I go, and it's under my pillow. I pick up just in time

"Hello?"

"Hey Beca, it's me"

"Who's me? I know a lot of me's."

He laughs "Whatever, so I am just callin to see if you got my email?"

"Yes, sadly I got your email father."

"Well?"

"Yes?"

"So your going to keep up your end of the deal?"

"Oh so I have a choice now? Great, no I am not."

"I was being polite, no you do not have a choice."

"Yeah, I was being sarcastic father."

"Ok good, so what courses do you want to take?"

I pull out my piece of paper and we begin a discussion on, teachers, courses. You know typical college shit.

We speak for at least an hour, when I get off the phone I call Sebastian

"Hello?"

"Hey Coop, its Beca"

"Hey bec, whats up?

"I have some unfortunate news…"

"Shit Beca you're not pregnant right?"

"Um Coop I think you forgot that I'm gay.. so it' kind of hard to get pregnant.."

"Oh yeah shit, sorry. My mistake so what is this unfortunate news?"

"I'm going to college."

"What?! You can't go to college. You have a JOB here in LA. Which College?"

"I don't want to go but I have no choice in this and BardenUniversity…it's in Atlanta, Georgia"

"Shit Becs, why are you going there?!"

"My dad teaches comparative literature there, so it's a 'free' education, not like I cant afford it."

"This fucking sucks, but i guess if you have no choice we will have to try and get gigs in Atlanta and sign clients to work over the phone until you can fly back."

"Ok Cool, thanks dude I leave for atlanta next week."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

One more call then I can eat. I go back upstairs and look at the computer screen, I dial the number

"Hello, This is BardenUniversity, Penelope speaking"

"Um hey, my name's beca Mitchell."

"mhm yep, how can I help you Ms Mitchell?" She says obviously not knowing who I am.

"I need to speak to the Head of the school."

"Please hold."

Ok, so she puts on some elevator music, 3 minutes later

"Beca Mitchell? "

"Yes?"

"I'll put you through to Professor Harrison now."

"Oh ok thankyou"

There's a bit of button pressing and then some beeps until

"Hello, Professor Harrison speaking."

"Um hello, Professor. My name is Beca Mitchell."

"AHH yes, Beca, indeed Professor Mitchell told me you were attending here. That's great. How can I help you?"

"Well you see, my profession requires a lot of space so I have an apartment over in atlanta but I was wondering if I could still have a dorm? In case of late nights at the university. "

"oh, yes absolutely, we understand that you will need some privacy and a larger space but of course you still have a dorm. Penelope will tell you what your dorm number is.. well I look forward to having you attend our college Beca. I shall talk to you later."

"Oh thankyou Sir, Yes okay, Bye."

Some more buttons and beeping. "Hello, Beca Mitchell?"

"Um yes?"

"So your dorm number is…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's 11 at night on a Saturday, It's been 6 days since my conversation with dad and Sebastian. My flight leaves at 3 tomorrow morning so basically that's 4 hours away. All my bags are packed and I am currently locking up my house while Josh put my luggage in the car.

"Joshy, I am going to miss you"

"Aw Becs, its been a great 2 years, I want to tell that since I am unable to come with you and be your driver, I have a mate down in Atlanta who is looking for a job and he is a great driver. So if you want to hire him then that's your choice" he smiles

I jump on him! " Aw thanks Joshy Boy!" You should give him a call tell him, he's hired."

"Ok great. i think we should get going now"

I frown, I love Josh he is like my brother, well at least I got him a present..

We arrive at the airport, he pulls out all of my bags from the boot and walks over to me

"So I guess I'll see you when you're back in town?"

"Absolutely, you will always be my LA driver." I give him a hug

Showing me the keys to my car that he has been driving me around in for 2 years. He says " I'll drive it back to your house and put it in the garage and then I'll give the keys to Sebastian. Ok?"

I put my hand on top of the keys "You keep it."

His eyes widen in shock "WHAT?! Beca no! This car is so expensive!"

"Too late, its already yours. It's in your name but insurance is on me so please don't go street racing"

He knows there isn't a point in arguing so he just gives up on it and gives me a giant hug "Thankyou Beca. Love you little Sis"

"Anytime Dude, love you too."

Then he gets back into his car drives away. Then a whole bunch of security guards come up to me. A really big one speaks "Hello Ms Mitchell we will be your body guards today, we will get you on your plane safely and then another group will escort you out to your car when you arrive. My name is Robert."

"Um OK, thanks Rob" I say with a punch in his shoulder.

"Shall we get moving?"

"Sure thing"

Two of the other men grab my bags and the others just surround me like a force field. I can hear screaming and I can just see flashes from cameras. Great so it somehow leaked that I was going to be at the airport today. I just hope they don't follow me to Atlanta.

Everything goes smoothly, I get on the plane and I sit by myself just like I ordered. Yes I bought 2 plane tickets right next to each other so I wouldn't have to sit next to anyone. And what?

I get off my plane and meet the new security group, they all do their jobs well, I then reach my brand new car. It's exactly what I ordered. It's just becoming light so there aren't very many people here. I walk towards the car and there is the car dealer guy

"hello Ms Mitchell, I have your order here"

"Um thanks Brian? Wasn't it? Thanks for bringing it to the airport"

"Yep, well you do pay top dollar, so here are your keys and have a great day"

"Thanks Brian!" I yell as he walks off. Just as I close the boot, I hear a car door slam and some raised voices.

I turn around to see my 'body guards' dragging away some guy. I walk up to them

"Whoa Guys, what's going on?"

"Sorry about this Ms Mitchell, we have a crazed fan on our hands."

"IM NOT A CRAZED FAN!" the brunette young male is struggling from their grip.

"Guy, guys let him go. So he can speak."

They nod their heads and let him go. The young man composes himself and straightens his clothes. He puts out his hand to shake "Hello Ms G, my name is Trey, Trey Jetskires, I'm a friend of Josh's"

The feeling of recognition floods my head "OH! Yeah, you're the one looking for the job right?" I say shaking his hand.

He seems relieved "Yep, sorry about being late, I had to take a cab."

"Oh no, you're not late. It's nice to meet you Trey, so do you want to get started?" I say leading Trey over to the car.

"Um yes, of course." He says smiling, he then sees the car. "Oh ma'am, that is a great car. Are you sure you trust me to drive it?"

I laugh "Don't worry dude, I have insurance."

He chuckles nervously "ah ok then"

I thank the security guards and I get in the back seat of the car. I give Trey the keys, he starts up the car. "So where to ma'am?"

I laugh "how about the nearest coffee shop and then to a bench"

"Whatever you say ma'am"

We drive for only about 5 minutes until the coffee shop, I order mine and then I ask trey his, he's hesitant but then gives in. I take the coffee and we drive for another 5 minutes then he stops I look out the window and it's a cute bench looking onto a lake.

"This is great. Come on Trey"

He looks back at me weird. "Come on."

I get out of the car and sit on the bench, I hear the car door open and close I then feel trey just standing behind the bench. I look at him and pat the seat next to me.

"Sit."

He sits "Ok trey, so we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, we should get to know each other. So tell me Trey Jetskires, who are you?"

"Okay, so you know my name, I am 1 of 6 children one of 2 sons the rest are girls. My mum and dad are divorced, my dad raised me and my siblings. I have a girlfriend, 2 year anniversary next week. I've been working at walmart for a couple of months now. I met Josh through my girlfriend, and that's about it."

" 1 of 6 kids. Jesus. Congratulations to you and your girlfriend."

He laughs "Thanks, how about you DJ Little G?"

I laugh "ok. So my friends call me Beca or Becs not by my DJ name. So call me any of the others.. I do not like being called ma'am so keep that in mind. Um I have no brothers or sisters, I'm closer to my dad then my mum. Um I am single and as you probably know I'm gay. Hence my artist name. Um that's pretty much it."

"Ok 'Becs' I won't call you ma'am anymore. um yeah I know your gay. I have 100% respect for you, because well my older sister is gay and we are pretty close. So yeah. "

I laugh "Ok Cool, so now we know a little bit more about each other, let's go over Terms and conditions of your employment." He nods "So I consider my employers my friends, so there isn't such a formal relationship. So the only thing is when I call, I'll ask you to come and get me at a specific time. If you have something on, I'll listen and you'll probably will get the day off. I do have another car that I can drive. So if I can't be bothered or I am drinking, those are mostly the only times you'll be needed. So expect late nights buddy" I wink at him.

He nods "Ok cool, well my girlfriend is a police officer and she's been working night shifts lately so there isn't much of an issue there."

"Ok cool, so this car is yours while your employed with me so you can drive it wherever you want."

"Really? Aw mad!"

I laugh, we then fall into comfortable silence, sipping our coffees. I then see something heart stopping across the lake, a girl. She has bright orange hair and it's tied up in a messy ponytail. I mean I, Beca Mitchell do not fall in love at first sight. Nope it doesn't happen, but this girl… she's different, I feel a weird churning in my stomach, she's getting closer, I can't help but stare and then our eyes meet. She keeps running, we smile at each other until she trips over. I automatically get up to help her but by the time I give my coffee to Trey and turn around to help her she is already up, brushing herself off and running.

I stand in the middle of the path looking at her make her way around the lake, just as I'm about to go sit down, I see her look back over her shoulder. I smile and give a very small casual wave. She smiles back and then continues on her way.

You know that feeling you get when you know someone has to be in your life. I just got that feeling. But I guess that's not gonna happen.

Then I snap out of my dream state I look at the time and its 8:30am and I sigh "Well I have to go unpack and get settled into my apartment."

He nods. We get into the car and he drives, i tell him the address and he puts it in the navigator.

Our route takes us straight past Barden, I measure how long it takes to get from my apartment to the grounds. When we arrive it was only 5 minute drive, that's pretty good. I look up at the tall building, I remember talking to the real estate girl, I forgot that I bought the penthouse.

Trey gets out of the car opens my door and the boot. He grabs most of my bags and I grab the rest "Which level are you on?"

"Oh um the penthouse."

He looks at me and laughs "LA treated you well I'm guessing"

I laugh "They did, they really did."

We get into the lobby I look at the receptionist, she's a middle aged woman, "Hello how may I help you?"

"Well you see I bought the penthouse."

"Oh! Ms Mitchell that's right, I was told you were coming. Please let me help you." She stands up frantically, completely changing her tone of voice.

I laugh " no ,no it fine, don't worry about it I just wanted to know how to get into my apartment."

She laughs nervously "Oh of course, here is your key." She hands me a key. " You get your own elevator, there is a buzzer for your visitors but you have the key so just put the key in above the "P" button and turn it. The 'P' will light it, press it and the doors will open and it will take you straight up to your room, there will be another door, just use the same key."

"Oh ok Cool, Thankyou" I look at her name tag "Janice"

"Anytime Ms Mitchell"

"Oh please just call me Beca"

"Of course, I hope you settle in nicely"

I wave and walk away. Trey and I get to the elevator, I put in the key turn it and the 'P' lights up, I press the button, the doors open, we get in, the door close and we begin our ascent.

When we arrive, the doors open, we see that there is another door, so I put the key in and open the door. Trey gasps "WOW, this is amazing"

"Yeah it is, so let put the bags down and go have a look around."

He nods, we put the bags in the living room, looks like my interior decorator has already been. We walk into the kitchen, I don't cook a lot but this kitchen is amazing. We then walk into my room, my interior decorator knows just how I like it. We tour the whole apartment and it is amazing. The guestroom was left empty with only a large stylish desk with a matching chair.

I tell trey he can go home now, he nods and we say our goodbyes until next time. I go get my equipment bags bring them into my new sort of studio. I put all equipment where it should be, I set everything up perfectly. My laptop is all set up, I check if I have all my USB s which have all my mixes stored onto them. I take a step back, it's all done.

I then go and unpack my clothes, I set up my studying area on the smaller desk in the living room. After everything is packed and most of my suitcases are away ( I still have one to put in my dorm) I plop down on the lounge, I lie down and put in my earphones, press play on my Ipod and start dreaming about the beautiful red head I saw today.

**A/N seriously people do you like it at all? i have no idea if i should continue... i will seriously stop because i have it all written out and shit, i'm just being patient so do you guys like it at all? ex oh ex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I am woken up by something vibrating in my pocket, I take out my earphones and pull out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Becs, can you buzz me up?"

"Um sure"

I hang up the phone and go to the door and there is the buzzing machine. I press a button that say 'M' I'm guessing microphone? "Hey dad, you there?"

"Yep, the lady said that you just need to press the button that say 'B'. and it will let me up."

"Ok." I press the button

"OOO the button lit up, do I press it?!"

I scoff "ah nah dad, you lick it. Of course you press it."

"whatever bec"

As I wait for him to arrive, I take a look around my new home, there are so many windows, the late afternoon sun is beaming in. it's beautiful.

_DING_

I hear the elevator doors open, a couple of seconds later there is a knock at my door, I open it.

"Hey old man."

"Hey bec, I thought you were going to have the full experience of college and get a dorm?" he says walking past me

"Um yeah, they're really small and I have a lot of equipment, I still have to work dad." I say closing the door.

"What? Really? I thought you were taking a break?" He says taking his own tour of my apartment.

"Um what? Dad after I get my 'college education' what do you think I'll do? I'll obviously continue making music. I can't just forget about my job, I have responisibilites. You're my dad aren't you meant to be happy, I care about my job?"

He comes up to me "of course Beca, I am so proud of you but we had a deal and as your parent I need to teach you to keep promises."

I scoff "whatever you say but just so you know, I will also have a dorm. In case of late nights and stuff."

He nods "Oh good. Well I brought you a house warming gift." He hands me a text book about Philosophy .

"Oh? A textbook about philosophy? Thank dad, I guess." I say trying to be nice.

He laughs " yeah, your taking intro to philosophy, so I thought that you could get ahead of the class"

"Well that's practical"

"Well your first days tomorrow, so I suggest you get over there and get your dorm set up." He says walking to the front door.

"Uh yeah, I should actually."

"Ok Becs I'll check on you later, love you"

"Yeah, ok love you too. Bye!"

So I look at the time its nearly 4 in the afternoon, shit I have to get there now. I grab my suitcase, get out of the door, lock it, in the elevator. When I get out onto the street "Shit, I don't have my car" Dammit, I'm going to have to rent one. I'll just call a cab.

When I arrive at the Ground, I get approached by an unusually perky camp ground lady, "HI there! Welcome to BardenUniversity, What Dorm?"

I answer her, she then goes on and on about how I should get there. Then this car pulls up next to me, and there is a guy sitting in the car singing out from the window and he's looking at me whilst singing and playing air guitar then the car drives off and so does the guy… well this has been interesting so far. The lady gives me a 'BU rape whistle'. Ok cool, glad to know I'm safe around here.

It's funny because no one has recognised me yet, hm well I guess it's a good thing.

I find my dorm and I see and Asian girl setting up her side of the room "Oh you must be Kimmy Jin, I'm Beca" She just stares at me and then there's this whole thing about English and I'm just assuming she doesn't like me. Oh well.

As I am putting my things away, I hear a knock at the door.

"Campus Police hide your wine coolers."

"Dad please be quiet."

"I'm just making a funny"

"Didn't I literally just see you 5 minutes ago?"

"Yeah, I know I just wanted to make sure you got to your dorm and everything."

"Well I'm great."

He then introduces himself to Kimmy Jin and she ignores him aswell. Now he is just embarrassing me. I just finish packing when my phone starts ringing.

"Dad, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later."

He walks out the door with me " I'll talk to you soon, you should check out the activities fair bec" he says walking in the opposite direction of me.

I answer the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey Bec, It's Coop"

"I do have caller ID mate"

"Whatever, I just wanted to let you know that Kesha wants you to help her with an arrangement."

"Shit, Really? Did you tell her I'm living out of town now?"

"Yeah, she said it's fine. As long as you guys Skype and talk on the phone, with the occasional visit."

"Oh ok Cool tell her yes"

"Ok, so how's College life treating you?"

"Well my roommate is kind of mean but I have my own apartment so that's ok. Actually no one has recognised me yet. I'm glad I always reject magazine offerings."

"Really? Jesus, Atlanta doesn't know good music when they hear it."

I laugh "They've probably heard it on the radio and they call me DJ Little G, not Beca Mitchell. So they wouldn't recognise my name. It's good, now I can actually get a girlfriend without her being with just for my money."

He cracks up "Bec, since when did you care if any girl was a gold digger?"

"I don't, it's just I want a relationship. Y'know?"

"Yeah, I understand. Beca wants to be whipped… Emotionally and physically…" He bursts into laughter over the phone.

"Oh my god Sebastian! I can't believe you just said that! Eurgh I'm going now"

"Beca! I'm joking, ok I'll talk to you later! Bye! Love you"

"For some reason I love you too Coop. Bye."

Just as I am about to hang up, I hear him say "it's because I'm sexy"

I crack up laughing, I then realise I had walked all the way out into the actual activities fair. Jesus. There are so many people here, there are so many groups to join. I look around and I see only one that catches my eye "Barden DJ's".

I rush over, when I get there, there is this somewhat large blonde girl standing there. " Aw yeaahh DJ's….. ooo Deaf Jews."

The two guys come up to us "Shalom!"

Then we talk about Jews and Australians and stuff, I don't know.

I walk off when she starts flirting. I have no idea what I am doing here, It's not like I'm going to join anything anyway. I am about to turn around and go home when I see her. Yes her. The mesmerising girl from the lake. Shit do I look ok? I'm going to play it cool, yeah just be cool.

I walk closer looking away and then a voice. Her voice.

"Hi, any interest in joining our accap…. Wait! I know you!" She says sweetly, even her voice is perfect.

I smirk "You do, do you?"

"Oh you don't remember me… sorry I thought you looked familiar." She says looking at bit depressed.

"NO! no no, I do, I totally do. You were running down at the lake and you tripped over right?"I say smiling

Her sad face is immediately replaced by a happy relieved smile. "Oh my gosh! That was so embarrassing, I got distracted by so…." she get interrupted by the surprisingly hot girl standing next to her.

"Ahem. I don't mean to interrupt this little reunion but if you have no interest in joining our group, Chloe and I have plenty of work to do."

I look at her and I put on my famous smirk "Oh, so her name is Chloe." I turn back to Chloe, I put out my hand for her to shake. "It is _really_ nice to meet you Chloe, I'm Beca" I say smiling.

The uptight blonde scoffs, Chloe laughs and shakes my hand "it's really nice to meet you too, Beca. Even though you're the reason I fell over."

I laugh "Oh? Me? how am I the reason?"

She rolls her eyes "Obviously you distracted me."

"Mhm yep, I did it on purpose. I charmed you so much with one look that you fell over your own feet." I say sarcastically.

"That is probably half true."

I look at her with a giant smile, she does the exact same thing, we end up just having one of those really cliché romantic moments that you see in the movies. Until….

"Jesus, before you guys end up sucking face, Are you going to Audition or not?"

I scoff in disbelief. Chloe elbows the blonde "Seriously Aubrey?"

"I don't know, maybe. But I don't really sing."

"Well if you'll excuse us, we have to get back to work. Pleasure meeting you 'Beca'" Aubrey says slightly sarcastically.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine 'Aubrey'"

I face Chloe "Well I'll see you around?"

She smiles "Of course,"

I turn and walk away, when I am at a safe distance I look back over my shoulder and she is standing there smiling and waving at me. I smile and nod at her.

I guess she will be in my life after all. I mean, I'm not complaining.

I continue walking away smiling like a complete idiot, thinking about 'Chloe' and how her beautiful blue eyes and her perfect orange hair clash t-

"Shit sorry dude" someone says as I look up and see the offender who has just knocked me off my feet. He offers me his hand which I take.

"Uh thanks" I say awkwardly

"Are you okay? I didn't see you there."

I look at him "um yeah, sure I'm good but it was probably my fault, I was day dreaming whilst walking. Not a good combination."

He laughs "Well my name is Jesse, it's nice to meet you" he says offering me his hand once more

I shake his hand "Beca. The pleasure is all mine Jesse but I don't think my butt thinks that"

He gives a confused look, I tell him "Oh, I mean when we ran into each other, I fell on my butt… and it hurts?"

He laughs in realization "Oh, yeah still sorry about that, lemme buy you a cup of coffee?"

I laugh "No worries dude, but I don't think coffee will help a bruised butt"

He laughs nervously trying to hide his rejection so i interrupt "But a coffee does sound good"

His face immediately lights up "oh, ok cool"

When we reach the coffee shop, we sit down outside and start talking

"So…." I say awkwardly

He looks like he is trying to think of something to say "so what were you daydreaming about? Hm?"

I laugh "Oh only girl stuff, y'know" blushing at the thought of Chloe

He laughs "Oooo LaLa Beca has a boyfriend, Beca has a boyfriend."

I actually crack up.

He looks at me with the most confused look "what's so funny?"

I control my laughter and supress it into a really big smile

"Ok well firstly- How old are you? Really? The sing songy teasing and secondly- I will never have a boyfriend, ever."

He just looks at me with sad eyes "c'mon Beca don't think like that, I'm sure there are PLENTY of guys lining up to date you, including me. You're beautiful, funny and….. short? How are you single?"

I crack up laughing harder than the last "Really Jesse? Really? We met like half an hour ago and you're hitting on me?" I say gasping for air

He looks embarrassed "Well…."

I see his face and immediately try to control my laughter "I'm sorry, I really am, it's got nothing to do with self-esteem issues or not being pretty enough or you, it's probably more to the point that I don't _want_ a boyfriend, like ever. If y'know what I mean?" I say waggling my eyebrows

He seems confused at first and then I see his face soften at his realization. "OOOOOOHHHH, oh. Shit well that's awkward"

I chuckle "It's ok, it's not you… it's me" I say acting all dramatic

He laughs "Well since there is no chance here…"

I feel abit used, thinking that he only wanted me like that instead of also wanting me as a friend..

"—I guess I get to be somebodies LESBRO woo!"

I laugh in relief, I need more friends I guess

"Sounds like a spectacular idea" I say as he hugs me

**A/N Omg, guys thankyou! you have no idea how much it means to get some reviews! Please keep them coming they literally made me smile like an idiot :) thankyou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo this chapter is very short, sooo sorry i suck i know :'(**

**Chapter 5**

I informed Kimmy Jin, that I had my own apartment but I will stay here sometimes, even though she ignores me, im guessing she understood because she kind of smiled when I told her I had an apartment but then when I said I will be staying here that smile suddenly changed into her usual scowl.

I go back to my apartment, its about 6 at night, well I guess I'll call up a car rental place and get a rental until I get one of my other cars sent over. I dial Sebastian number.

"Hey Shawty"

"Hey Coop, I need a favour."

"Anything for my lady"

"Eurgh Coop, I need you to send one of my cars over."

"Mhm ok cool, yep I'll call the company now. ok which car?"

"The least flashiest. I don't need to be drawing attention to myself over here."

"Ok cool, It might take a couple of days though."

"It's all sorted, I already have a driver and a new car but I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Bye"

I hang up the phone and call Trey

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, its Beca"

"oh hey Becs, what time?"

"Dude you already have it covered, well done but yeah 10 tomorrow morning? Is that ok?"

"Mhm yep, absolutely. Ok I'll see you then."

"Kay, bye"

I hang up the phone, now… what do I do? I'm hungry. I'm going to get chinese.

**_An hour later_**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I open the door to the delivery guy,

"Hey dude, how much?"

"$24.75"

I give him $30

"Keep the change" I say smiling.

His face lifts "Well thankyou Ms"

"Anytime dude, remember my face, I'll probably become a usual if the foods good"

"The food is great, I hope to hear from you soon Ms….?"

"Just call me Beca"

"Ok 'Beca' my names Zane" He extends his hand out for me to shake.

I shake his hand " Nice to meet you Zane"

He turns away and gets in the elevator when the doors begin to close he waves goodbye, I wave back. I turn around and shut my door. What a nice kid.

So I sit on the couch, turn on the tv, grab my Philosophy book and have a nice quiet night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Shit!" I hate my alarm clock. God. _BEEP BEEP BEEP _ I smack it to try and shut it up. _ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_. OH MY GOD are you fucking kidding me? I open my eyes and look for the shut off button. When I find it, I hit it. I lay in bed, for a few more minutes. I then slowly get up, I stumble to my window and open the shutters, the light is almost blinding. Well at least I'm awake now.

I look at the time 8:45, time to get ready for my first day of college. Great.

After my shower, I choose my favourite pair of tight brown pant/ jean things. They have a lot of pockets, a brown half arm length shirt, and a sort of light brown plaid and my favourite pair of brown boots. What can I say? I love brown.

Just when I finish my makeup and my hair the buzzer goes off, there is one in every room. I go to the one in my bathroom.

I press the button "Hello?"

"Hey Beca, it's Trey. Sorry I'm a bit early.

I look at my phone "Nah dude your only 15 minutes early, I'll buzz you up."

"ok cheers"

I press the button and quickly finish my makeup and walk out to the front door. I open it for him to come in, then I walk into my bedroom to get my bracelets and necklace.

I hear a slight knocking "Beca, are you decent? Can I come in?"

I walk into the living room. "Nah dude, I left the door open so you could waltz in here and see me naked." I say being severely sarcastic.

"Oh ok cool, so where are we going today?"

"Well I have my first class, Intro to Philosophy"

"That sounds hard, Sheez."

"Well yeah, I read a litte bit last night, it is actually quite interesting."

"Ok, so you're a celebrity, right? Why do you have to know philosophy?"

"I don't know, I'm here against my will but I will admit, I needed more friends who weren't shallow and I've made some" I say winking

He laughs "Why thank you, Ok so when does your class start?"

"11"

"Why'd you call for 10?"

"I need coffee."

"oh yeah well there is a Starbucks around the corner."

"Nope, not Starbucks. Too overcrowded people might notice me."

"Oh well there is this little café shop hidden near the library, not very many people go there."

"Oh sounds very alternative. I like it. Let's go"

I grab my side bag and put all my books and stationary. I grab my wallet, keys and sunglasses and we're out the door.

We pull into Barden parking lot

"Dude, the café is in the university?"

"Well yeah but it's hidden so no one really knows about it."

We get out of the car and begin to walk towards it

"That's awesome, how come you know about it?"

"Oh didn't you know? I go here?"

"Wait, WHAT?! That would be something to include in our get to know session."

"Oh yeah, I'm taking audiology"

We get into café and it looks old timey, I love it.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's the science and medicine concerned with the sense of hearing."

"Oh cool, what made you get into it?"

He gets interrupted by someone asking us for our order, when we get our coffees we sit down at the small table near a window. "Ok so i think I should tell you more about my family, so my oldest sibling is Eli, my only brother. He is nearly 29 and he was in the army, my older sister Claire she is 25, she just graduated college and is now in med school, then there's my other sister Rachael, she is the gay one, dad accepts her, mum doesn't, um we are the closest, she was like my best friend, she lives in LA actually, she want to become a screenwriter. Then there me 23 and currently a college student, taking Audiology and working as a driver. Then there's my two younger sisters Mackenzie and Macy who are twins they are turning 20 next month. My dad is the best man I know, he raised us when mum didn't want us, he took me to baseball, took Rachael to soccer, Eli to scouts, the girl to dance. He is an amazing man."

"Well I would really like to meet them all, they all sound really interesting, especially your dad, I can just hear that he is a great guy. What about your mum?"

"Oh well, she left when the twins were 2 so I was 5, dad always said that they just fell out of love. It wasn't easy they had Eli when she was 18, we still see her every couple of months but not Rachael, Mum is humiliated by her."

"Oh well, I guess I understand, thanks for sharing."

"Oh shit I went on a tangent. I didn't actually tell you why I wanted to do audiology"

"Oh yeah" I look at my phone "We still have half an hour to class, so keep going"

"Ok so Eli, when he was in the Army, he was on his third contract, when a road side bomb went off…" he looks out the window and he forgets his place. I put my hand on his

"Trey, you don't have to talk about it, if it make…."

"No, he didn't die" I sigh with relief "He completely lost his hearing in one ear and a little in his other. So there comes my passion of audiology"

He says looking at me, I hold his hand reassuringly and I give him a smile. Just as I am about to tell him we have to get going. I hear a familiar voice

"Thank you Jake. I'll see you tomorrow" I face the direction of the sound and there she is. Chloe Beale. She see's me and her smile gets wider, she walks over to our table.

"Hey 'um Beca'"

"Hey, you do realise you can just call me Beca?"

"Yeah but I like it, it's like our inside joke" She smiles but then sees me holding Treys hand and her face goes a little bit less chirpy. I immediately let go of Trey's hand

"Oh yeah, um Chloe this is Trey, Trey this is Chloe."

He puts his hand out for Chloe to shake, she shakes and says "It's a pleasure to meet Beca's boyfriend."

Um what? I look at Trey and he looks at me, we nearly crack up laughing and just as I'm about to inform Chloe, her phone rings. She look confused but picks up the phone "Hello?...Aubrey, calm down…..ok yep….Keep talking…. Where are you?..." The conversation keeps going Chloe seems distracted so I pull out a pen from my bag and write down my number on a napkin underneath my number it says "Call me anytime, Red. X"

I point at the time and mouth that I have to go, she gives me an apologetic look. I put the napkin in her hand and walk out the shop.

When me and Trey are outside he says "Hey babe? Whens our anniversary?"

I push him away "You wish bud. You wish."

**A/N sorry if i get carried away into detail, i just like knowing everything about people sooo yeah :) thanks guys- Reviews are muchly appraciated**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N guys thanks for the review they are muchly appreciated keep em coming ;) but seriously guys i'm freaking out over here, i have the next 2 chapters written out BUT! i dont know if i like them or where they're headed.. so maybe some ideas? ex oh ex**

**Chapter 7**

**Chloes POV**

Ok, so there is an upside and a downside, to being bi, or 80% gay is how I think it, who am I kidding? Labels are for soup cans. Girls are so confusing, especially this one. She is dark and mysterious but yet she is so kind, respectful and beautiful.

I actually have no idea what just happened, I'm sitting here by myself at the café that Beca and her boyfriend just left. The thing is when I said boyfriend, they looked at each other weird and nearly started laughing. What does that mean?! Then I look down at the napkin she put in my hand it has her number and it says 'Call me anytime, Red. X'

I need to know what her deal is, does this count as flirting? But she has a boyfriend. I look out the window and I see Beca and Trey pushing each other around playfully. Why does it hurt every time I think of her not being with me?

Well I need to figure this out later, I grab my two coffees and leave.

**_Chloe's dorm_**

"Hey Bree, I'm back"

I wait for a reply but when it doesn't come I get worried, Aubrey said she was here. "Bree, where are you?" still no reply.

I then hear something, the showers running. OH she must be having a shower, I walk towards the door and just as I'm about to knock, I hear sobbing sounds coming from the bathroom. I knock.

"Bree, it's Chloe, are you alright?"

There isn't a reply for a while until, I hear sniffling "um yeah Chloe, I'm fine" Her voice is cracking. I've been Aubrey's best friend long enough to know her crying voice.

"Bree, I'm coming in."

I know I seem like a pervert but Aubrey and I have seen each other naked plenty of times….. I mean what are best friends for? I slowly turn the handle and walk in.

I see what a best friend never wants to see, her best friend sitting on the floor in the shower, in her clothes, sobbing, makeup running down her face.

I climb into the shower without hesitation, I put my arms around her and let her sink into the embrace, her sobs get louder. All I can do is be here until she is strong enough to talk.

**Beca POV**

"Dude, isn't she hot?!" I say to trey

"I have a girlfriend but yes she is attractive."

"Do you think she likes me?" I say realising how I sound so much like a teenage girl.

Trey scoffs "I mean I think she nearly started crying when she saw us holding hands."

I crack up " I hope so, she is probably the only girl I have actually had REAL feelings for."

He smiles "that's good, but…. I think you should go to class now.."

I look at the time "SHIT! oh my GOSH! Byeeeeee, pick me up at 12 dude!" I say slamming the car door and running to class.

**_That night_**

"Thanks Zane, I'll see you soon dude!" I say closing the door holding my bag of Chinese food.

I sit down at my coffee table and turn on the television, I put on the music channel, grab my philosophy text book and start eating my Chinese.

I am nearly finished my dinner when my phone beeps. I get up slowly, dusting off any spring rolls crumbs on my shirt. I pick up my phone off the counter.

_1 new message_

:Hey 'um beca', It's me, Chloe! How are you?"

I smile, I reply :Hey Red, I'm better now that I'm talking to you ;) How are you?"

I send it, I bring my phone over to the couch, I lie down and wait for the reply. Almost immediately

:hahaha, yeah I'm good. Just studying -.- Sadly.

This gives me an idea… hmmmm

:Really? Me too! You should come over, we could study together?

Seconds later..

:Really? That's sounds 'fun' ;) So what dorm?

My face drops, shit, she will find out that I'm rich. Oh well fuck it, an extremely attractive girl at my house at this time of night. Nothing is going to stop that.

:I actually live off campus

:Oh really? What's your address?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit shit.

I have an EXTREMELY attractive redhead coming over in 5 minutes and I am currently wearing sweats and a singlet, no makeup, hair in a messy ponytail. Shit.

I run around the house frantically I can't look to over dressed so I grab my favourite pair of trackies and I put on my favourite hoodie, I put my hair in a side braid and put a little bit of makeup on. Right when I am about to check the time.. I hear the buzzing.

I sprint to the door almost falling over my own feet. When I reach the buzzer, I compose myself and clear my throat.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beca, it's me"

I laugh "Which me? I know a lot of me's"

"oh um its Chloe.."

I can't even believe how adorable she is. "I know chloe, I was joking. I 'll buzz you up"

She laughs in relief "oh yeah ok"

I wait around patiently for the elevator to bring her up. I hear the elevator ding and wait for the knock.

_Knock knock_

I open the door and there she is, hair tied up in a messy ponytail, no makeup, trackies and a singlet.

She looks at me and frowns

I laugh and say "please there wasn't any need to get dressed up."

Her face goes red "is it that bad? I thought we were just studying? I'll go home and change" she turns around and goes to leave.

What? Is she serious? Wow she is so adorable.

I grab her hand "Chloe, I was joking. You look fine"

She starts to smile "OH! Ok sorry"

I laugh at her innocence "AND you look better than fine, you look beautiful" I say with a charming smirk.

Her face goes redder than her hair "umm well thanks, you look nice too" she says with a giant grin on her face.

"Well you know I try my best." I say whilst dragging her around to the couch by her hand.

We sit down and she puts down all her books on the table.

I look at all her textbooks, she has all medical books.

"You're taking Med?"

She smiles "Yep, I want to be a surgeon"

I smile "Really? Well if I ever need to be operated on. You are the only one I trust with my body"

She laughs "that sounds like a great plan, so what do you take?"

"Oh um just some random classes, philosophy, computer technology,etc etc"

"Sounds like a wide variety."

"Um yeah it is"

She looks around the room "You are like loaded."

I laugh nervously "Uh yeah, I ran into some family money"

She looks surprised "it must be a shitload of family money"

I laugh nervously again "Um yeah." I don't know what to say until I notice that she has goosebumps all down her arms, I then realise that I am all snuggled up in hoodies and blankets while she has a singlet on. "Hey, do you want to borrow one of my jackets? You seem a bit cold"

"Um, well I don't want to intrude"

I laugh "Really Chlo? Intruding by borrowing a jacket? You are seriously adorable."

She blushes "Well I guess I am a bit cold"

I laugh and nod "Ok hold on a sec"

I get up and go to my room, I see my favourite hoodie on the bed, I pick it up and walk out. When I sit back on the couch I hand it to her "Here you go"

She looks at me with kind eyes "Thank you" She pull it over her head and look down at it "How do I look?"

I chuckle at how adorable she looks "I must admit, it looks better on you then it does on me"

She blushes "I doubt that's true"

I look at her sparkling blue eyes, may be even into them. She looks back at me, I can't help but lean in really slowly. She begins to lean in until her face drops like she just remembered something.

She looks away and down at her textbooks "so… what do you want to be when you get out of college?"

Shit. Well I feel a bit rejected but seriously not this question. "UMMMMMM i don't really know, I like music, maybe something to do with music."

She smiles reassuringly "It sounds brilliant, have you made any songs yet?"

"Um only a few bits and pieces, nothing perfect enough to hear"

She laughs "It doesn't have to be perfect for me to hear"

I need to get away from this conversation as quick as possible, I'm not one of those people who give up after one go so I hold my hand up to her chin and guide her face to look at me, i lean in closer to her, she leans in just as much. I smile and say "It has to be perfect, you deserve perfect." She blushes and smiles the most gorgeous smile and she leans in to close the gap. Then….

She pulls away.

I look at her confused "What's wrong?"

She looks at me confused "What's wrong?! You have a boyfriend!"

I feel confused for a second and then I realise what she is talking about. I fall back into the lounge laughing.

She looks at me with an angry and questioning look "What's funny?"

I stop laughing and sit upright, I take her hand and hold it reassuringly "Chloe.. It's kind of hard to have a boyfriend when you're an open lesbian."

She looks at me even more confused. "Oh? Is it really that hard chlo? I am gay, why did you think I leaned in?"

"I don't know…." She says embarrassed "well what about Trey?"

I shake my head "He's my friend, he was upset. That's why I was holding his hand. Even ask him. I am gayer than gay."

She smiles with relief. "Oh thank goodness"

I look at her with a smirk "Why 'thank goodness'?"

She blushes "oh um no reason"

She smiles and l can help but return it with a smile just as big, we sit there in that one singular moment and subconsciously I lean in, our lips are millimetres from touching when…..

Her phone rings.

Are you fucking kidding me?

She says "I am so sorry but I HAVE to take this."

I wave her off "no, no if it's important then go ahead."

She nods, stands up and walks into the kitchen "Hello? Aubrey?"

Oh it's her bitchy but quiet attractive roomie.

"Aubrey stop sobbing, I can't hear what you're saying….. Ok breathe…breathe. That's better….. now what's wrong?...mhm….yep ok, babe I'll be home in a couple of minutes. Hold on for a few Kay? See you soon"

I stand up and pick up all of her books and walk toward her. "I'll call you?"

She smiles a sad smile "I'm so sorry but its Aubr…."

I cut her off "it's ok Chloe, no need to explain, I understand."

She smiles and gives me a hug, I return it immediately. We stand there in each others embrace for as long as we will allow, I don't think it would've ended if her phone hadn't beeped. She pull away "I am so sorry, I'll text you"

I give her a half smile "Yeah, Sure it's all good." I walk over to the door and open it.

She walks through the doorway and turns around "Studying with you is pretty interesting, we should totes do it again" she says grinning.

I chuckle "Yeah Chlo, we should '_totes'_ do it again soon" I say in a sarcastic tone "But yeah sure, we definitely will sometime"

She laughs at my sarcasm and smiles at the confirmation of future study dates. "I'll see you later then 'Um Beca'." She turns and walks away

"Y'know you can let that go right?"

She just laughs and pushes the elevator button "I know but it suits you and your awkwardness"

I lean against the doorframe and look at her "You love it. Admit it"

The doors open and she steps, she's looking at her shoes. When the door's begin to close she looks up with a nervous smile "Yeah, I guess I do"

I smile and give her a very small casual wave. When she is completely out of sight, I slide down the door frame and bring my knees up to my chest. I sit there with a giant grin that I just can't seem to wipe off.

She's the first girl that might break down my carefully built walls and I might just let her.

**A/N Ok so i am sorry i havent updated for a while but school's being a bitch so unless someone wants to write me and essay on Communism then patience might be required :0 REVIEWS make me happy so pwease help yourself :) ex oh ex (oh and if there are any ideas, i'm kind of going through a dry spell ;);)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Its been a week since my study date with Chloe and we've only texted a few times, she's been busy with Barden Bella's and Aubrey being a mess and all. So my week has consisted of classes, mixing, sleeping, eating and just casually skyping with Kesha, y'know the usual. I can't believe how few people have recognised me, I mean I have been on talk shows like 'ellen'. There have only been a few people coming up to me and asking for my autograph and a photo but nothing major. I don't know how Chloe will react.

I have no classes today so I text Chloe

:_Hey Red, you busy? _

She replies almost immediately

_:umm Yeah sorry, Aubrey and I are just about to go out to lunch but raincheck yeah?_

Being slightly disappointed I still reply

_:Yeah, sure. I will hold you to that. Talk to you later.._

She replies _: Totes next time then! J xx_

She just so cute!_ : 'Totes"! xo._

I need to get out of this house, I feel all cooped up and I am probably developing claustrophobia. I call Jesse

It rings a few times when he picks up "Hello?!"

"Hey Jess"

He obviously recognises my voice "If it isn't my favourite lesbian? What can I do for you today?"

I laugh "Yeah ok Jesse, Well what are we doing today?"

He scoffs "Well what makes you think I am available? I mean I could be with a girl right now"

I don't reply because we both know how insane that is.

After a few seconds of silence, he says "Yeah ok, you got me on that one so how about we go to lunch?"

I laugh "Yeah ok pick me up in 30minutes k?"

"Ok, so where do you live?"

**_30 minutes later._**

**_"_**Holy shit Bec! How loaded are you?"

I laugh nervously "Yeah I'm alright in the money section."

"_Alright?_ Dude your fucking rich!"

"Uh, yeah I guess."

He grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eye "You aren't selling yourself are you? Your body is a temple woman!"

I look at him in disbelief "Wow. Jesse?! What is wrong with you? Are you high"

He let's go and laughs "Mayyybbbeee. But no seriously how are you this rich man? You're so young!"

I feel like I can't completely be myself around him and that isn't good for a friendship so I decide to tell him.

"I'm famous." I say nonchalantly

He just laughs it off and looks at the books on my bookshelves. When I don't say anything he looks at me "but no seriously dude where do you get all this moolah?"

I look at him with a serious face "I just told you."

He senses the humourless tone in my voice and looks at me. "What?"

I say nervously "have you ever heard of 'DJ Little G'?"

He answers without thinking "Yes! Her music is amazing but what does that have to do with anyt-"

I blush at the compliment and give him my famous smirk. His eyes widen "NO!? WHAT?! YOU'RE LYING! YOU AREN'T BEING SERIOUS RIGHT?"

I walk into my studio and show him all of my equipment, he walks in and he looks like a kid on Christmas morning.

"No. way."

"Yup"

"Seriously how can I believe you?" he asks all suspicious and stuff "I mean you have all DJ'ing equipment but is that your proof"

I sit down at my computer and go on Youtube and type in 'DJ Little Ghee on ellen'

I click on the first video, when the add is over the video begins.

_Ellen is sitting in her famous chair, after the audience's applause fades out, she says with a giant smile on her face "And we are back, so our next guest is a young uprising DJ, four of her songs have made it to number #1 on the charts. Let's hear it for DJ Little G!" The crowd stands up and the music begins and I see myself walking out from backstage. I walk out smiling and waving to the audience when I reach the chair facing Ellen I give her a hug and we sit down as the music quiets down along with crowd. You hear a few screams here and there and when it's completely quiet Ellen says "Hello there"_

_I can see myself blushing and I say "Hey"_

_She readjusts her sitting position and says "So your names Beca Mitchell but we all know you as DJ Little G, yeah? So tell us where did you come up with your DJ name?"_

_Throughout her question I sit there nodding, I reply "Um yeah, so Little G. Um well as you can see from my size-"I say gesturing to myself "-i am pretty small, so y'know 'Little' and the G refers to me being Gay, hence the 'G'"_

_She looks pretty surprised "Woah, I had no Idea you were gay? I mean I knew you were 'Little' but not gay."_

_I laugh "Yeah, it's been a pretty big rollercoaster but as you know it's definitely worth it"_

_She nods in agreement "So that throws all my scheduled question out the window if that's ok with you?"_

_I laugh and nod "Yeah coming out mostly results in questions so go ahead" I say smiling_

_She laughs "So exactly that 'coming out', when did you realise you weren't interested in guys"_

_I nod "Well I was always more comfortable talking to guys than girls and I always thought that was because of the secret unspoken competition EVERY girl has with every other girl but no I was just nervous about losing panty points"_

_The whole audience, along with ellen cracks up._

_When the audience quiets down slightly she says still laughing "Panty points?"_

_I laugh "Yeah, that's what me and the boys would call it, the less points you have the less chance you have"_

_She nods "I think we might have just started a new trending hashtag"_

_I laugh "I really hope so"_

_She nods "Soooooo who did you come out to first?"_

_I nod and smile "Um I think it was my best friend at the time, he was really good about it and he was just so happy that we could check out girls together. We were like 15 at the time so that was all that was on our minds apparently"_

_The audience chuckles along with Ellen, "So it always good when you get a good reaction isn't it?"_

_I nod "Um yeah, I mean all reactions aren't good but most of them are but you can't please em all"_

_She nods in agreement "Yeah I agree with you there. So how to did you tell our parents because they are the hardest people to tell"_

_I nod in agreement "Um yeah, it was definitely the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I mean I was extremely close to my dad when I was younger so I thought I would tell him first but after the divorce and he moved away my mum kept trying to bond over boys so one day when i was in a bad mood she just went over the top with boy bonding and it just rushed out… let's just say it didn't end well."_

_Ellen nods and says "Yeah it's always hard at the start but you just have to be patient."_

_I nod in agreement "I mean absolutely, at the time you don't think it can get better but as time goes by people begin to understand eventually. Sometimes you'll get great reactions and then you also get the reactions that make you question why you came out in the first place but it gets easier I guess"_

_Ellen nods "I completely agree with you on that one. So how about your father?"_

_I smile at the mention of my dad "Well I was 14 when they divorced and i mean I spoke to him on the phone and all but it wasn't the same because well he lived in another state and I began to resent him for that, so I shortened the phone calls and try to make him feel guilty for leaving but when I was 17, I came out to my mum and since she took it badly, I picked up the phone and called him, I told him that I was gay and that mum was screaming and crying and I didn't know what to do. We sat on the phone for hours, even when it was just me sobbing he would still be on the phone waiting until I could speak again. Eventually I fell asleep from crying so much but when I woke up I heard yelling. Turns out my dad flew out to come and get me."_

_She smiles at me and puts her hand on my arm because sometime during that story I had gotten watery eyes. She says "Well it sounds like he is a great man."_

_I nod "Absolutely, he was the one who set me up in LA as well so I guess my fans can thanks him"_

_She laughs "Well thankyou so much for coming on here and sharing your story but before we go, do you have any advice for anyone?"_

_I nod and say "Um well I guess for anyone having trouble coming out, or is scared of coming out. I guess all I can say is…. You are not alone. There are millions of people who have had or are having these feelings, it may be terrifying at the time and I know how scary it is and I mean you will lose friends and people will treat you differently but believe me when I say that it gets easier. You will find new friends who will accept you for who you are, you will be able to enjoy being who you are without having to hide it anymore. The initial shock will fade and things will get better. They always do"_

_Ellen stands up along with the audience giving a standing ovation. She practically yells "Thankyou for watching-" She faces me "and please thank the amazing and beautiful Beca Mitchell" The applause gets louder when my name is called. I smile, give Ellen a hug and wave to the audience._

_Video over._

I turn and face Jesse, his jaw is basically hitting the floor. I wave my hand in front of his wide, staring eyes. He just looks at me.

I blush and say nervously "Jess, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earl—"

I get interrupted by Jesse picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me into the living room and chucking me on the couch. He's yelling "MY BEST FRIEND IS DJ LITTLE G! OH MY GOSH!"

He's running around with his hands in the air. I sit up and look at him with a serious face, he senses this and runs over and kneels infront of me. "Why didn't you tell me before becs?" He says in a sincere tone.

I shrug "I don't know, I just wanted to make sure I could get friends without having to flaunt my fame and money."

He laughs and gives me a giant hug "For the last couple weeks that I have known you, you are definitely cool enough to be my best friend and even though you are rich and famous. I would still love you if you were poor and normal like the rest of us."

I laugh and hug him back "Well thanks… I think" I say pulling out of the embrace.

He looks at me with really big excited eyes "SO WHAT WAS IT LIKE MEETING ELLEN DEGENERES?!"

I laugh "I can tell you one thing…. She smells pretty good."

He laughs "out of everything all you have to tell me is that she smells good, I mean I think we all could have guessed that one."

I nod "Yeah, she does sort of look like one of those people that would just smell nice hey?"

He nods and makes a nonchalant sound of agreement. "She really does….. so which celebrities have you slept with? Not including yourself"

**A/N hey guys sorry for the wait but school has been like the biggest pain in my a.s.s. + i don't have any idea on how showbiz works so who knows if that interview is even possible. Well PLEASE leave a review :) ex oh ex**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After having an hour long conversation with Jesse about my celebrity status, I finally convinced him to take me out to lunch. We went to a little place near the university, it was quite and small and it had a homey feel to it.

We sat down at a small booth all the way in the back corner of the diner, I sat in the chair with m back facing the entrance and Jesse sat opposite me. We continue our friendly conversation, we eventually make up our minds about what we want so we call over the waitress. A brunette with extremely long legs and a lot of cleavage walks over to us. I mean her tits looks like they are about to pop out and poke us in the eye, but I mean I'm not complaining and by the looks of it neither is Jesse.

She says in a chirpy voice "Hello, my name is Stacie and I'll be your server today, so what can I get you?" She faces Jesse.

He stutters "Um- Uh, can I h-have the D-d-"

By the time he finishes his order she will have probably fallen asleep so I interrupt. "He'll have the Double Beef burger with fries and a coke and I'll have the same thanks" I say smiling.

She looks at me and says "Sure thing, and I think your friend might need speech therapy." She says giving me a flirty wink and walking away.

I look at Jesse who's jaw had dropped open. I laugh and say "Dude! Have you ever spoken to a girl before?"

He gives me a dirty look "I spoke to you didn't I?"

"That doesn't count you basically tackled me to the ground" i say giving him the dirty look back.

He laughs "Well it wasn't like I had any chance with you in the first place, you big o'l lesbo."

I am about reply when someone else does it for me "Sorry darl, you didn't have a chance here either, sorry just another big o'l lesbo over here" She says putting down our drinks and giving me another wink before walking away.

I give her my famous smirk and continue that smirk at Jesse "Well… Sorry to say Jesseroo, looks like the homosexuals have taken over. Sorry bud."

He gives me another dirty look while taking a sip out of his drink.

"You need to get a gaydar buddy" I say

He laughs "Don't only gay people have that?"

"I think gay people have a stronger one but maybe if you want to learn the ways of the homo's all you have to do is ask."

He laughs "Ok then teach me, oh wise one?"

I laugh "Ok choose a girl and I'll help figure out her variation on her orientation." I say with a wink.

He laughs "Ok-" He looks around and he then spots someone "-Her" he says discreetly pointing at a small, attractive red head.

I analyse all the subtl hints and anything that'll give it away.

I turn back to Jesse "So what's your take on her?"

He looks ad looks and says "Well I don't know, I mean she is sitting with a guy and they aren't acting affectionate at all and she keeps looking at the girl at the register, so I'm guessing lesbehonest?" He says questioning himself.

I laugh "Good try buddy, good try."

His face falls "Aw what? She's straight?" I nod "How do you know?"

I smirk "Well, i don't know if you are looking close enough because when you said they weren't acting affectionate you assume the they would be holding hands and cuddling in the same seat BUT! You see the way she looks at him, the way she admires the small features on his face aswell as looking down at his hand probably weighing whether she should take his hand or not. And as it happens the girl at the register is probably a former friend or ex of the guy. She's giving her the maddest dirties."

He laughs "Come on dude wow but how do you know for sure?"

I laugh "Well you don't really, I mean you can have a really strong guess but sometimes even if you think it. They might not even know it yet."

He laughs "Ok cool"

Stacie returns with all our food and she says to me "Gaydar lessons?" she laughs

I look at her with my smirk "How'd you know?"

She looks at Jesse "Maybe keep the staring a little more discreet"

He blushes "Well does your gaydar go off on the redhead?"

She giggles "Trust me, she is as straight as they come, she's a regular and the multiple amount of times that I have tried to hook up with her, she's always rejected me and told me she was straight, normally I can get to them but this one is persistent."

I laugh "Told you Jess"

He puts on a sad face "Shut up _Rebecca_" with an emphasis on my full name.

I give him the dirtiest look ad say "Dude , no. That isn't my name."

He gives me a smirk "I'm pretty sure it is."

I give him back my much more effective smirk and say "Fine, you're paying for lunch."

His face drops "B-but you're the rich one and I don't have any money. Radio stations don't pay well y'know?"

I laugh "Fine but call me by that again and I'll tell Stacie to add on whatever she wants for her lunch"

She chimes in "Oh I think I know what I want to eat" She gives me the most seductive wink and walks off.

I laugh at Jesse who is looks like he is peeing his pants "Don't be jealous"

"It's not fair." He say with a glum look on his face.

We dig into our meal and continue talking. When I see Jesse look behind me and say "Dayum, you probably are right, maybe the homo's are taking over."

I look over my shoulder and see a blonde and an oh so familiar red head walking in holding hands.

I quickly turn around and sink into my chair. "Shit. shit. shit. shit. . !" I continue chanting this until Jesse tears his eyes away from the ideal couple.

"what are you doing? I would think that you'd be all over watching that"

"What the fuck?! I can't believe this. Are they out of site? Can they see me?"

He looks at me confused but he answer anway "Yeah they're sitting down near the window. Blonde facing the entrance and redhead's back toward us."

I give a very small sigh of relief as I sit back into my chair.

"What was that?" Jesse asks

I have my head in my hands "Jesus. Jesse that's the girl I told you about."

His face morphs into a look of recognition "OH! The girl that you actually like? With the whole study date and stuff?"

I nod into my hands making a sound of disappointment.

He puts his hands on shoulder and says "Shit Becs, I'm sorry."

I look up and say "The girl she's with, I met her the other day. Major bitch."

He glances over in their direction and say "But she is freaking hot."

I give him a are-you-kiddin-me look and say "That is really helping, thanks."

He gives me an apologetic look and says "Maybe they are just really good friends.." he says trying to cheer me up.

I take a very quick glance over my shoulder and see that the sun beaming through the window is lighting up Aubrey's hair and give her a sort of angelic look which is ironic. Because I'm pretty sure she acts like the spawn of satan but I mean who am I to judge?

I turn and face Jesse "Dude, give me a play by play on what's happening?"

He laughs "Um ok, well they are looking at their menus. I mean this is fascinating."

I give him an annoyed look "C'mon man, Chloe's the only girl that I have ever actually wanted something more from. Be a good 'lesbro'"

He smiles at that terminology "Aw shucks. Of course, anything for my 'lesbro'."

I nod at him gratefully.

He discreetly looks over my shoulder and speaks without looking at me "Well some waitress went up to them and took there order. So now they are sitting there talkin—oh wait, the redhea-"

I interrupt "Chloe."

He nods "Well Chloe just put her hand on top of blondies?"

"Aubrey."

"Ok, well Aubrey just intertwined their fingers and now they are smiling at eachother with googley eyes.." He say giving me a sympathetic look.

I shrug "Well I may have a good gaydar but I have pretty shit one when it comes to relationships and feelings."

"No don't say that Bec, I'm sure you are very good at relationships."

He looks back over my shoulder and begins to say something when his face drops. "Shit."

From curiosity, I turn around and see Chloe leaning over the table with her hand caressing Aubrey's face and her leaning in to connect their lips. Their lips are pressed up against eachothers and it is quickly turning into something much more.

I look at Jesse who seems to be enjoying himself "Dude, I think I should go." I say getting up and chucking money on the table. I spin around on my heel and I crash into Stacie, me beingthe smaller one falls to the ground and the drinks that she was holding smash onto the ground after the contents are emptied all over me.

"Shit! I'm soooo sorry." Stacie says grabbing one of my arms.

"Are you alright Becs?" Jesse says grabbing my other arm.

I shake it off and look around, everyone is staring at me. Including Chloe, who is now standing up questioning whether to come and talk to me. Aubrey catches Chloes hand and rubs the back of her hand as if she is telling her to sit down. Chloe gives me a small, quick sympathetic look and sits down.

I've had enough of this shit, I look at Stacie who looks stressed. "I am so sorry! Oh my gosh, i'm such a clutz!"

I give her a fake smile "Stacie, it's fine but i know how you can make it up to me" I say with a wink.

She gives me a relieved but nervous smile"And what might that be?"

i give her my famous smirk "You could give me your number"

She giggles while nodding and then she scribbles something on her notepad, rips it off and gives it to me.

I take a quick glance over at Chloe, who's attention seems to have been drawn by me asking for Stacies number. She looks a little sad but I mean who am I kidding she just snogged Aubrey right in front of me.

I take the paper and fold it up, I put it in my pocket and say to her "I'll call you."

She smiles and walks away with a sly grin "Sure thing _Rebecca"_ She says emphasising my name with a seductive purr.

I say loudly "It's actually just Beca!"

She gives me one more wink and walks away. I turn to Jesse "Let's get out of here"

He opens the door for me and we walk out. i make sure I walk right passed the window Chloe was sitting at, without a glance backwards I walk straight passed her.

Well that was interesting.

**A/N. oh my :3 what was all that about? hmm. Reviiews! please! iloveyouguys btw :) ex oh ex**

**seriously. review it.**

**please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ok so.. this chapter is just gives you a feel on Stacie and Beca. no way is that the endgame just so you know. but c'mon guys we need a little drama and they are cute but still "****_IN BECHLOE WE TRUST!" _****ok?**

**Chapter 11**

**Becas POV**

It's been two days since the incident with Chloe and I can honestly say that it hurt me more than it should. I mean I barely knew Chloe, I can't go acting all possessive and shit. Who am I to tell her who she can and can't be with.

If she is somehow happy with Aubrey, then so be it.

I've been texting Stacie a lot, she's nice, funny and extremely attractive and she keeps me distracted which is good I guess.

I'm sitting at my desk pondering on everything and anything, it's interrupted by a beep. I look at my phone and i read a text from Stacie.

_:Hey there shawty ;)_

I reply _:Hey there gorgeous._

_:So what are you doing?_

_:Oh nothing much, just thinking._

_:Oh? So would you like to come and think with me on my lunch break in half an hour?_

_:hahaha um yeah, sure. I'll see you then. X_

_:Ok cool : )_

**_30 minutes later_**

I walk in to the diner and I see Stacie serving some guy who is obviously lost as he can't seem to find her eyes. She just rolls her eyes and walks off. When she spots me her eyes light up

"Hey!" She say walking up to me and giving me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

I return the hug and smile at her

She looks at the clock on the wall. "Well I'll go get my stuff and we can go and eat."

I nod "Sounds like a plan"

She walks off smiling. I sit on a stool and wait for her to return, I put my head in my hands and sigh. I don't know what I am so down about, I have a highly attractive, nice, funny girl whom is interested in me and we are going to hang out. What is my problem?

My train of thought is interrupted by and hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Stacie smiling "Ready to go beb?"

I smile "Yeah sure"

We begin to walk to exit the diner, I open the door and gesture for her to go first "Ladies first" I say smirking.

She laughs "I guess chivalry isn't dead"

"I guess not" I say following her out the door.

We walk around the block until we reach a bench in a small park. She says motioning towards the bench "I brought food, do you wanna sit here?"

I nod "Yeah sure"

We sit down, she takes out her food "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Uh no thanks, I'm not that hungry"

She laughs "So you came to lunch and you're not gonna eat?" she says smiling.

I smile and say "Well I guess I only came for the company" with an added wink

She smiles "Well I'm definitely glad that you came"

"Me too"

We carry a pretty easy flowing, light conversation and then it gets into stuff like coming out. Speaking about my so called mother makes me feel a little less chirpy but I won't let it ruin this date. Wait. What? Date, since when did this become a date. Scratch that.

We begin to talk about relationships and we find out that we have both never been one for relationships. I tell her that I normally just float around from girl to girl, never really sticking with one and she tells me she did the exact same thing until she met a girl, and apparently it was 'the' girl. The girl that would change her for the better.

She begins to explain "I don't really know what was different about her or what made me change my ways but she was special. She was the one that got away I guess."

I place my hand on hers and give it a reassuring squeeze, she looks at our hands and then she looks at me with a sad smile. "I never thought anyone could make me act like a sappy girl"

I chuckle "Yeah, I completely understand. So tell me about her… What made you fall in love with her?"

She looks into the distance and smiles "I guess, it's just- I mean, I don't know. She seemed like perfection to me. I mean she had flaws but that just made her all the more perfect. Her perfect hair, her gorgeous eyes. Like when we got dressed up to go out, she would look beautiful but when we got home and she would chuck on sweat pants and a hoodie with a messy ponytail- I don't think I have ever seen something so - - I don't really know, astoundingly stunning. The first time I saw her like that- well that was the minute I realised I was in love with her."

"She sounds great"

She nods, her eyes seem to be getting a little watery "She was great/ still is great I mean. No one understands her the way I do. They don't try to get past the giant walls she puts up but I mean for some reason, I saw the challenge and i couldn't help but try to scale those walls and sneak in but for all the trouble I had. It was well worth it because behind those giant walls was –as cliché as it sounds- I found a princess. My princess, the love of my life. When I told her that, she told me the reason that she was in love with me was because I tried to scale those walls instead of trying to break them or force my way through the front door. She is literally so kind, caring and smart, she doesn't take shit from people. She is very protective, in a good way and the sex- man. The sex it was like wow but as well as that she got me and when my grandma died she held me for hours and she refused to let go" a tear falls down her cheek.

I move slightly closer and I snake my arm around her waist and pull her in for a side hug. She leans her head on my shoulder and she lets the tears flow. "Well you guys sound like you were perfect for each other. Why'd you break up?"

"Honestly? Because I was a coward. I was so scared, I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be in love for the amount of time that we knew each other. I was a fucking idiot and I ran. I told her that I wasn't good with commitment and that I would just end up breaking her heart in the long run so better to do in now instead of a couple of years when I would inevitably fuck up. I didn't completely cheat on her, I mean it was just a kiss but it still felt wrong."

I intertwine our fingers "So you ran because you were scared of hurting her?"

She nodded.

I sigh "But ironically darling, I think you still ended up hurting her."

She chuckles "Yeah, I realised that when she broke down on the phone"

I look at her "Wait, you did it on the phone? You actually broke up with her on the phone?"

She looks ashamed "It was a pretty dick move, not going to lie but I think it would have killed me to see her cry, especially if the cause was me."

I sigh "Wow."

She looks at me with apologetic look "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put a downer on the conversation"

I look at her with a reassuring smile "It's fine, I mean we all have to vent eventually"

She smiles back "I guess" She looks at her phone "Maybe one day I can give you a chance to vent but right now I need to get back to work"

I nod "Absolutely."

We stand up and begin our journey back, she takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. I smile at her "This was fun"

She nods "It's gonna be hard going back to work"

I laugh "Well you know, I am pretty cool" I say sarcastically

She laughs "I don't know but I am pretty sure that telling people that you're cool, actually makes you _less_ cool."

I mock an offended look "Oh, I see how it is." I say releasing our hands and creating a distance between us.

We reach the front of the diner laughing , she pushes me playfully, I push her back.

Were both smiling uncontrollably "Admit it. You think I'm cool."

We both settle down, but we're still smiling. I lean against the wall next to the door, she does the exact same thing but facing me. She looks me in the eyes and alternates down to my lips. "I honest to god think that you are genuinely cool."

I smirk "I told you"

She gives me a sort of sincere look "No seriously Becs, I think you are legitimately cool. You're just a cool person."

I smile "Well you're pretty cool yourself"

She smiles and slowly leans in while saying "Oh, I know I'm cool" She presses her soft lips against mine.

It's a short gentle kiss, I feel her smiling into my lips, she pulls away "Well I have to get back to work but this should be a thing."

I chuckle and look down at our hands, our fingers are tangled together. "Definitely"

She is about to lean in and give me one more peck when a flutter of recognition and shock enter her eyes.

I turn around to see Aubrey walking out of the diner, on her phone smiling. She hasn't noticed Stacie and I, I look at Stacie, I mouth "What?"

She whispers "That's her."

My jaw literally drops and I say a little too loudly "What?"

That catches Aubrey's attention, I feel her eyes digging into my back.

So Stacie and Aubrey were in love and I almost fell in love with Aubrey's present girlfriend. What the fuck?

I then realise….. revenge is sweet.

"Stacie shouldn't you go back inside?"

She nods sadly "Um, yeah I guess"

Aubrey walks past us still on the phone. Me knowing their past, Aubrey will most definitely look back. So I lift my hand and place it gently on the side of Stacie's face and lean in. Our lips connect, this kiss is slightly more passionate. I pull away and see just out of the corner of my eye, Aubrey quickly turning away and walking off speedily.

I chuckle "You'll be fine Stace"

She nods "I hope so."

I open the door for her and say goodbye. I walk back to my car and I can't help but think, maybe even over think.

I let out a sigh and turn on my car, I slowly drive down the road Stacie and I walked up. I then see a familiar looking blonde. I discreetly slow down and glance at her. She's still on the phone and I'm pretty sure she is crying. She glances up and it seems that she looks right at me. I begin to panic until I realise I have tinted windows. . Sebastian.

I drive off thinking about the day, I feel so guilty. Aubrey and Stacie seem like the perfect couple and they both seem to be torn up about it and here I am making everything worse. But isn't Aubrey with Chloe and I mean as mad as it makes me, I am not a home –wrecker or in this case a relationship-wrecker.

As much as I like Stacie, there isn't the connection that i had with Chloe. But still what can you do right?

**A/N - Review! or i'll find all of my followers and kick them directly in the balls -girl or boy-!**

**Nah jokes, i love you guys. Make me happy? pwease? ex oh ex**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N 2 chapters in 1 day?! what has the world come to?! AND GUYS- if there are any mistakes, just remember i write before i go to bed and at that time i have the intelligence of a 8 year old so sorry for any inconvenience ;)**

**Chapter 12**

Running into Aubrey yesterday has seriously made me question my 'thing' with Stacie, I mean for sure Stacie is a lovely girl, she's funny, kind and beautiful but there still isn't that connection. That connection that when I look into her eyes I actually believe I might get lost in them, or that if that staring into her eyes would kill me, I would still do it. I need that and the fact that the only person who has ever made me feel like that isn't interested well… it makes me feel empty.

I guess that's why I'm allowing this 'thing' with Stacie to happen, I'm trying to fill that emptiness with anything because 'a drowning man will clutch at a straw' right?

The mixes that I am producing are noticeably more depressing, they aren't as upbeat as usual but I guess that's just how I feel, just not as upbeat.

Jesse came over this morning and tried to make me breakfast but considering that I have the amount of food in my fridge as a homeless person it makes it a little hard, so I apparently_ have_ to go grocery shopping. _"You can't just eat take out every day Bec's, you're gonna turn fat! And I'm pretty sure that that wouldn't help your 'chloe' situation."_ I remember Jesse saying as I walk out of my elevator.

I get in the car and drive to the supermarket around the corner, I then realise that I haven't spoken to Trey for a very long time. Jesus poor guy, I am like the worst boss in history, I'll be sure to go out drinking tonight then.

Once I reach the super market I walk in through the doors and sigh, I've never liked grocery shopping before because I've never had to actually do so. I walk in and push around my shopping cart. I go down aisle by aisle taking whatever looks appealing to me.

I'm about to reach for a pack of Pop tarts when I hear a slight coughing sound. I turn around to see a small attractive girl maybe 16 or 17. She smiles nervously "Um hi, s-sorry to interrupt but are y- you Beca Mitchell?"

I laugh "Uh, yeah I am but maybe keep it hush, hush because I don't feel like being mobbed right now" I leaning in and whispering.

She chuckles "Um yeah, for sure but do you think that I could maybe get your autograph?"

I smile "Of course, I would love to."

She says handing me her phone "Could you maybe sign the back of my phone? I don't have any paper." She laughs nervously while also handing me a permanent marker.

"I mean dude are you sure? Iphone's are pretty expensive.."

She nods "No, I don't mind it'll be well worth it."

I laugh "So who do I make it out to?"

She smiles "Um, Emily"

I laugh at the way she says 'Um' in front of her name, just like when Chlo—wait shutup no. Remove that memory.

"Well ok so I'll just make it out to 'Um Emily' then"

She laughs weakly "Yeah, I'm kind of an awkward person"

I hand her back her phone and smile "Well we have that in common"

She looks at me surprised "What? Dude you're like super confident"

I laugh and nod at the same time "Depends on who I'm with but seriously some people actually like awkward" I say in memory of Chloe.

She smiles "Can I maybe get a photo?"

I nod "For sure"

She puts the camera out in front of us, I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her in, we both smile.

"Thank you so much"

I nod "It was my pleasure"

"My bestfriend is going to be so jealous, she is like in LOVE with you"

I laugh "Well in that case, you should call her right now"

She looks at me in disbelief. "Really? Is it ok if I facetime her?"

I laugh "Seriously dude? Even better!"

She quickly unlocks her phone and calls her up.

I stand out of view for now. Emily says "Lauren! Hey what are you doing?"

I hear_ "What do you think I'm doing? We have a maths test tomorrow, I am obviously having a pretty little liars marathon. I mean seriously could Shay Mitchell be any more attractive?"_

Emily takes a glance at me and laughs at her friend "So I need to tell you something Laur.."

_"Emily! You have finally decided that you will bat for my team! That's great!"_

Emily laughs "No, I am not, sorry to tell you"

I hear a loud sigh_ "well I guess we can't all like the ladies"_

Emily laughs "but no seriously dude, when I tell you this. You are going to die."

_"I don't think so, you already nearly killed me when you told me you were straight. You can't do that twice"_

Emily smirks "Wanna bet?"

_"Just tell me."_

Emily smirk grows "I met Beca Mitchell"

_"ha. Ha. Very funny but no seriously."_

Emily laughs "I am being dead set serious"

_"Give me proof"_

"Well besides the fact that she signed my phone….. I am standing right next to her"

_"Fuck off Em! No way"_

Emily's smirk is huge. She hands me the phone, I look into the camera "Hello. Lauren."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? IT'S ACTUALLY BECA MITCHELL!"

I laugh "Yep"

Emily pops into the picture and says "HA. Fuck you Lauren!"

I laugh "By the way, I've met shay Mitchell and trust me, she is way more attractive in real life. Like wow."

Lauren is like gobsmacked "Can we take a picture please?"

I nod "For sure"

Lauren gets into a photo ready position "Ok smile" She obviously took a screenshot on her phone because I can her the shutter sound "Thank you so much Beca."

Emily says "Well we better get going. I'll talk to you later Laur. Say bye!"

Lauren is waving furiously into the camera "Bye beca! I love you! I'm being serious, I love you!"

I laugh "Bye lauren, I love you too!"

Emily hangs up the phone and smiles at me "Thank you so much!"

I lean in to give her a hug "For sure, anytime post that picture on my twitter and I'll follow you"

She returns the hug "Really? Awesome ok. I'll tweet you late then" she says walking off with a small wave.

I return to my choosing of pop tarts with a giant smile on my face. At least I know that people actually take an interest in me.

I continue shopping and when my cart is filled to my liking, I go to the closest register. Without looking up I place all of my grocery's on the conveyor belt.

When I walk to the cashier I'm looking down at my wallet and getting my money ready when I hear it.

Her voice.

Shit.

I look up and there she is, in her work clothing with a messy bun and barely any make up but it still bemuses me how she can look so breathtakingly beautiful.

She says focusing on the scanning, without even a glance "Good afternoon, how are you today?"

I stutter "Uh, yeah I'm- um I'm fine thanks"

She clearly recognises my voice and looks up, she says "Beca" with a sad smile.

I give her a weak smile "Chloe."

She is begins scanning again "How have you been?"

I look down at my feet "Uh yeah, I've been better. Not gonna lie. You?"

She looks hurt but says "Um, yeah. I'm alright."

I feel hurt by that. I mean how can she seriously just go on with life and completely ignore the connection we had.*Correction: The connection I_ thought_ we had. I guess I was mistaken because seems to be perfectly fine with Aubrey.

I look down at row of grocery's that still need to be scanned. Why did I have to choose today to buy everything that appealed to me.

I wait patiently trying to avoid eye contact, the reoccurring beep disturbs the extremely awkward silence that is present. She asks me random questions, gives me small facts on certain products. She tells me her favourite flavour of ice-cream which is strawberry because apparently it's just the right amount of sweet and I unintentionally mumble whilst looking at the floor "Just like you"

Her eyes glance up, she's smiling "What?"

I look at her like I just got out of a trance "Hm?"

She smiles sweetly "What did you say before?"

I blush "I don't remember saying anything."

She nods "Sure thing sweet stuff"

I blush "Shutup Red" I say jokingly

She laughs and in that moment it felt like thing were how they used to be. She scanned my last item, i paid and gathered all my stuff into my cart and said "Well it was nice speaking to you"

She nods "Yeah, yeah it was nice."

I walk off and look over my shoulder "Bye Red." I say with a sad smile.

I stroll into the parking lot, unpack my grocery's and sit in the car. I mull over our conversation, the way things can flow so easily and the way she looks at me it isn't something that I can just ignore but I have to.

I sit there for a good half an hour, I don't realise how long I have been sitting there until I get a text from Jesse

_:Sup DJ! Let's go out tonight_

I smile :_that's exactly what I was thinking_

Afew seconds later_ :WOO! Yeah! You should invite Stacie_

_:Um why?_

_:Because you both totally have toner for each other_

_:Ok toner? What is that? I pretty sure it has something to do with a boner so I'm just gonna say shutup._

_:Dude! C'mon, I know you're all poopy about Chloe but maybe Stacie can distract you?!_

_:Whatever. I'll ask her later. BTW I'll get Trey to drive us tonight_

_:Yay! Wait. Who's Trey?_

_:My driver. I'll pick you up later. Byee_

_:Ok later Ghee._

I put down my phone and I'm just about to turn on the engine when I see something just out the corner of my eye. I look at the source of the movement and find the two people I really didn't want to find.

Chloe and Aubrey.

Really? Are you kidding me? I don't want to spy and I should probably drive away but I don't. I sit there and watch them interact, it's weird they aren't being affectionate at all. Chloe leans up against the car that pulled up a couple of minutes ago, two spaces down.

Aubrey looks at her with a sympathetic look. I can't hear much but I think I heard "I'm sorry that you have to do this"

Chloe looks at Aubrey "No, No Bree. It's fine. You know I'd do anything for you." She takes Aubrey's hand and intertwines their fingers. Ok scratch that previous affectionate comment.

I think I heard Aubrey say "Thank you" She says something else that I can't understand but then Chloe's eyes begin to water.

She says "It's just hard"

Aubreys pulls her in for a hug, Chloe sinks into the embrace and continues sobbing. Aubrey says something like "It'll be over soon" I think. She kissed Chloe's gorgeous red hair and rubs her back for comfort.

I can't stand seeing her like this so I decide to leave. When I turn on the engine, it catches their attention but they don't recognise me which is a relief. I get out of the car park and head home. I have a skype call scheduled with Kesha and then I have to go out and get drunk with my best mate. Sounds like a great night ahead.

**A/N btw i'm sorry that my chapters are short :'( *Dies***


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys sorry for making you guys wait so long for the update... forgive me?**

**Chapter 13**

I just finished my skype call with Kesha. She is such a unique individual, like _really_ unique, we've scheduled a meet up in a week, to do some recording but right now I have to ask Stacie if she would like to go out tonight.

I dial her number and press call, a few rings later.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stace"

"aw hey Becs, how are you?"

"I'm good but I was actually calling to see if you wanted to come out for drinks with Jesse and i?"

She giggles "You mean that guy that has the world's shittest gaydar?"

I laugh "Yep, that's the guy."

"Uh yeah for sure, where will I meet you guys?"

"Oh don't worry bout that, come over mine in like an hour and we can go together"

"Ok sure, where do you live?"

**_An hour later_**

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

I jog to the closest intercom "Hello?"

"Hey Becs, how do you use this space ship shit?"

I laugh while pressing the button that unlocks the elevator door downstairs. "Press the button that just lit up."

"Ok?"

I hear a beep "Ok so when the door open up, get in and push the buttong that say 'P'"

"Ok, See ya soon."

"Yep"

I open up the door and continue getting ready.

A minute later I hear someone calling my name from the door, I pop my head out of my bedroom door. She sees me "Oh there you are"

I chuckle "Yep, I'm still getting ready though"

She nods and waltzes toward my room, I get back to getting ready. She walks into my room and looks at me through my mirror. I smile at her and say "You look very…. Uh… appealing?" I say as she does have a lot of cleavage.

She giggles "Thanks. I guess?"

I look down "Don't worry, it's definitely a compliment."

I look up to see her walking directly behind me. She snakes her arms around my waist and connects her hands around my stomach. We look at each other through the reflection.

She positions her face into the crook of my neck and says "You smell pretty"

I laugh "Pretty? Ok, thank you for the compliment" I say sarcastically

"But you're also kind, caring, unique, mysterious, beautiful, smart and you are pretty adorable" She says kissing my neck after each compliment.

I scoff "Adorable? Adorable? Excuse me but I have a badass rep to hold up. I cannot be described as '_adorable'_"

I can feel her smile into my neck "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise we had a badass in here. I might have to step back" She says literally stepping back. Making me miss the warmth of her touch.

I turn around and say "Maybe or maybe I could just step forward" i take a step forward.

I give her my infamous smirk and she returns it with "Maybe you should wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll do it for you."

I laugh "Maybe you should try"

She laughs "I am pretty positive I can do that" she says leaning in slower and slower. Her fingers gently run down my jawline. I close the gap

The kiss is soft, delicate and gentle. I smile into the kiss and say "I don't think that worked."

She pulls away and looks at me dazed and confused "Wha-?"

I smirk at her "You're gonna have to do better than that"

She gives me a sarcastic dirty look "oh my gosh that smirk! Get here." She laughs and pulls me in, crashing our lips together. She slides her tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission, I grant her access. Our hands are dangerously roaming, she pulls out of the kiss but continues them down my jawline and onto my neck. She positions her hands on my thighs and pulls me up, my legs automatically wraps around her waist. Our kiss resumes as we make our way to the bed. She places me onto the bed and straddles my thighs. The height difference doesn't go unnoticed but it doesn't alter the moment.

I can't but feel slightly guilty and out of place. I can't stop thinking about Chloe. Seriously I have to stop it. Stacie's hands are travelling alarmingly close to the buttons on my jeans. I know I should stop her but I can't, I physically can't. i should stop this right now but someone else does it for me.

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.

We both look at th closest source of the noise "Shit"

She rolls off of me and onto her back. I get up and run to the buzzer. I press the button

"uh- Yeah?" I say out of breathe.

"  
Becs, it's Trey, you ready?"

I face palm I whisper "shit" I return to the microphone "Uh yeah dude, I'll buzz you up"

"Ok, thanks"

I turn around to see Stacie leaning against my bedroom door frame "Well that was….-"

I interrupt "-interesting"

She gives me a confused look. I wave it off "Well Trey's here so we should probably clean up like right now"

I look in the hallway mirror. Shit I have sex hair, I try to make it looks somewhat presentable, Stacie is fixing herself up aswell. Trey knocks on the slightly a jar door. "Hello?"

I walk into the living room "Trey!" I say running and giving him a hug "Sorry I haven't called recently, my life's pretty bland at the moment."

He chuckles "Nah dude, it's alright. One job with you feeds me for a week so there's nothing to worry about."

I chuckle "That's good to know" I hear footsteps behind me, I turn and see Stacie standing there looking slightly out of place "OH! Yeah Trey, this is Stacie, Stacie this is Trey" I say gesturing between the two. The smile and shake hands.

Stacie says "It's nice to meet Beca's …?"

He fills in the blank "Friend and driver, what about you?"

She laughs "Uh—" She looks at me. "I think you could say friend."

I nod and chime in "With a capital 'F'"

They both laugh "So should we get going?" Trey asks

"Uh yeah for sure." I say grabbing my bag off of the coffee table. "Stace, you ready?"

She nods "Yep"

We walk out the door.

**_5 minutes later_**

"JESSE! Get yo ass down here now!" I say into the phone

"BRO! Be a gentlemen and get yo ass up and knock on the door. Maybe you'll get to meet my parents"

"HAHA. Shutup and get down here."

"Fine" I hang up the phone and I see that I have a text from Sebastian.

:_Beca, I've got your tickets to L.A for next week. Call me tomorrow. Xo_

I smile at the thought of being able to go home. When I get back into the message menu I see all my previous messages.

-Coops

-Jesse

-Stacie

-Dad

And just at the bottom of the screen was the top half of what I can disern as 'Chloe'. I involuntarily scroll down and see the last message sent between us.

It was from me and it said : _I'll see you soon Red_. x

My mood immediately drops and apparently so does my face because Stacie puts her hand on my knee, I look at the new form of contact, I then look up at her. She gives me a questioning look "What's wrong?"

At that moment Jesse swings the door open . "BECAAW! Let's get this party star—wait shit did I interrupt something?"

I look at him with a fake smile "Nah dude, let's go have some fun"

He ignores the previous moment "WOO! Yeah! I am so keen to get some tonight!"

Stacie and I laugh "OK Bro. ok."

He looks at me and Stacie with utter disbelief. "You think you got better game than me?"

Stacie laughs "Sorry to tell you darl but we don't _think_ we have better game than you—"

I intervene "We _know_ we have better game than you"

He scoffs "We shall see about that."

**_At the club_**

Normally when I go to clubs, I'm at my equipment doing my thing. It's sort of weird being on the ground level, surrounded by overly exposed, sweaty bodies. We walk straight to the bar, Stacie immediately calls over the bar tender. A girl with different shades of brown and blonde hair, a nose piercing and small tattoos in regular places, I guess you could say she was beautiful but in her own unique way.

She walks right up to us, Jesse is basically drooling. We obviously try to drown out the music with our voices.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Her voice is laced with an Australian accent.

All three of us look at each other. Stacie's eyebrow is raised, Jesse's jaw is on the floor and I'm sporting my legendary smirk.

I'm the first one to speak up "Uh yeah, can I get a Vodka Redbull thanks."

She smiles "Sure" She looks at Stacie expectantly "Can I get a _sex on the beach_ please?" She says with her same raised eyebrow.

She giggle "Yeah, sure."

She then turns to Jesse "and you?"

He begins to realise she is talking to him "Uh- umm- can I ge- uh" Stacie and I are in hysterics

"He'll just have a beer thanks" I say still laughing.

She nods "Sure thing"

When we all sit down on the stools, the bartender gives us our drinks. Stacie gives her a wink, Jesse looks at me seeing if I am in anyway jealous. Should I be? Because I'm actually not…

We all sip at our drink's, Stacie looks at me and says "Becs, I think that Jesse actually might have more game than us"

I nod "Oh yeah, I mean did you see the way he made the bartender _swoon_?"

Stacie and I a trying to contain our laughter. "Shut up guys. It's not funny"

We begin snickering "It kinda is." I say

He looks at me with angry eyes which quickly turn to amused "Yeah it is isn't it?"

We continue drinking, I limit myself after my second Vodka Redbull. I started a tab and told the bartender that whatever Stacie, Jesse and I order to put it on that tab. It's good that I did that because if Stacie paid for herself she would probably go broke, she is downing drink by drink. She took shots with every person that would agree to take one with her, which is practically everyone she met. Jesse just sat there sipping beer and waiting for an opportune moment to talk to the bartender who is still swooning over. I'm on my phone texting Abbie from back in L.A.

We are just talking about random things until she tells me she has a boyfriend. I am actually really happy for her, she is such a nice person she deserves better than some DJ seeing her once a month. She asks me if I have a girlfriend, I tell her that I am pretty sure I fell in love but then that backfired and now I have a friend with a capital 'F'. She gives me her bartender 'psychologist' advice until she tells me she has to get back to work so I put away my phone and look up to see Jesse talking to the bartender and Stacie on the dance floor grinding up against some random guy.

I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder, she turns –completely dismissing the guy- "Becaaa! Leetttss daannnccee " she says. Obviously the alcohol is affecting her majorly.

I would stay and dance but it looks like Stacie is about to pass out. So I say "Stace, we should get going. Let's go home and we can sleep."

She looks at me like a puppy "Ca-can wee cuuddlle?" She says, her words are slurred.

"Uh yeah, sure. So lets go home now and cuddle ok?"

She nods and follows me, we make it out from the dance floor. Jesse is at the bar smiling and laughing with the bartender.

I come up behind him "Sorry to interrupt but I need to take Stace home" I say as Stacie comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. She kisses my neck. I look at the bartender and smile, I then turn back to Jesse "I'm guessing that you're staying?" I say with a wink.

Jesse nods. I ask "Well Trey's gonna take us home but if you need a lift I can give you his number and then he can give you a lift later?"

He shakes his head "Nah, It's alright. I'll just take a cab."

The bartender interrupts "I'll give him a lift"

I look at her "Aw, thanks"

Jesse looks at her with his –the-most-beautiful-thing-I've-ever-seen look "Thanks Dianna but you don't have to"

She smacks his hand "Don't be stupid, Jesse. I'll give you a lift and that's final"

I laugh "Ok well I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Dianna"

She nods "Nice to meet you too!" She says as I begin to walk off

Stacie who is attached to my arm looks behind and yells "GET IT IN JESSE! SHE'S FUCKING HOT!"

When we reach outside Stacie sits down with her back leaning against a brick wall. "Stay there for a sec Stace."

She nods. I pull out my phone and dial Trey's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trey"

"You need to be picked up?"

"uh, yep"

"You still at the club?"

"Yep and you might wanna hurry, Stacie might just fall asleep on the side walk."

He laughs "Yeah ok, I'll be there soon."

"K bye."

I hang up the phone.

I turn around and see Stacie yelling into a phone.

Shit.

**Aubreys POV**

I look at the time and sigh 12:37 am. I should really be more attentive to the time while reading. I mark my book and close it, I take off my glasses and look at the sleeping person next to me. I lean over and gently kiss her cheek. I switch off my lamp and close my eyes, I allow my dream state to take over until I hear my ringtone going off, I look up and see my phone vibrating my bedside table and lighting up the dark room.

I quickly grab it and pick it up and whisper "Hello?"

I turn on my lamp "Auubrreyy?! Heellloo?"

I quickly recognise the voice, I hold the phone to my chest and tip toe out into the kitchen.

"How can I help you Stacie?" I say coldly.

"Ohhhhh well hello to you too Breeeeeee" Her voice is extremely slurred, I definitely know whats happening.

"Stace, are you drunk?"

"No, nooooo of course not. I'm just … buzzed and Beca looks a liiittttllle bit blurry but I'm not drunk."

I scoff "Well of course you're with Beca"

"What does that mean?" She obviously sobers up from my comment.

"Nothing Stace, it doesn't mean anything"

"Don't judge people you don't know Aubrey."

"Stace, she's just some alt girl who has an extremely irritating smirk. You can do so much better and don't get me started on those ear monstrosities"

"Seriously Aubrey? Fuck you. Alt girl? Irritating smirk? Jesus Bree, I knew you were judgemental but seriously what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? I don't know?! Maybe it's because the fucking love of my life dumped me because she was too much of a _pussy_ to step up and commit. And now she is with someone who is the complete opposite of me and it makes me wonder if you ever loved me in the first place."

I hear her scoff "Are you fucking with me?"

I don't answer.

"Bree, seriously? You don't fucking get it do you. I can easily love someone but to fall in love with someone? That's a completely different thing. I fell in love with you so easily and without a fight that when I realised it, it scared the fuck out of me. No one has ever stuck around long enough to get to know me or to love me and I dealt with that with my own ways and it worked for me. Until you."

I hear her take a deep breath. "You. Aubrey Posen, perfection in my eyes. You barely showed anyone your genuine smile and the first time you smiled at me, I realised that I was fucked. Your smile could literally make my whole day and your laugh, god that laugh." She says chuckling

"I will always love you but I will always unintentionally hurt you and seeing you hurt because of my doings. Well I don't think I could live with that."

We sit there in silence, tears are now running down my face.

I say 3 single words "I miss you."

She sighs "I miss you too."

"but I still don't understand you. You are so scared of hurting me but then you continue to hurt me."

She begins to cry "I don't want to hurt you bree, I just love you so much that I don't know what to do."

I smile "Stace, come back to me."

"I want to but I can't."

Ok so as much as I love her, she is pissing me off and I am tired and miserable, this needs to end one way or another. "Stacie, it's simple. You love me? You should be with me. You don't love me then you shouldn't be with me. It's not that hard."

I hear a change in the background "-_no, no Becs, it's ok don't worry I'm fine. No she isn't, don't worry bout it."_

I laugh in sheer disbelief "You are fucking kidding me? right?"

"Aubrey, it isn't what you think."

"Oh really? Well it's sounds like you're out with Beca ad you are going to go home with her."

She begins to explain "I can't drive Aubrey and I left my car at Beca's so obviously I'm going back to her place. You do not have any sort of rights over me. We are not together, if I want to go home with Beca then I will. Why don't you go and get back into bed with that favourite red head of yours huh?"

I can hear the lump in her throat as she says those last few words "Stace, please."

"Please what? "

"Please don't run away again." I say remembering last time.

"Why not? You seem to be doing ok with your little friend so why can't you let me be happy?"

Ok, fuck this.

"Because you fucking broke my heart! I let you in and told you everything, absolutely everything and then you just go and fucking run away like nothing was there in the first place. You over think everything and it fucks up your life and everyone elses. If I can't be happy, you can't be happy! It sounds selfish but you and I both know that we were meant to be and if we aren't together, we aren't truly happy. Stop trying to convince yourself that you can live like this. It is fucking hell not being with you and I know you feel the exact same way. So get over yourself Stace and man up and commit."

There is a silence, "Get over myself? Really Bree, really?"

"Urgh you know what I mean." I say rolling my eyes

Her voice is unusually calm which makes it all the more intense "No I don't actually and I would love to sit here and let you listen to your own voice but I have other things to do. So go back to bed and cuddle with your perfect little red head and let me go home with my little alt girl ok? It may not make me _truly _happy but it'll do for now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Bree." And with that she hangs up.

I hold onto the bench to help balance me, it doesn't work as I slide to the floor and begin sobbing.

Within minutes I can feel Chloe's familiar comforting hug, I sink into the embrace as the tears become uncontrollable.

**A/N2**

**Hey guys, i feel bad for leaving you guys in the dark for even like a week so if you would lik to stay updated on progress or lack of progress, please follow me on twitter :) anonyacorn **

**i love you guys so much :) Reviews are appreciated :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N So i've just re-read my whole story, and i am the biggest idiot, i am so illiterate gosh. i realise that there is a hell lot of Staubrey but i really really really want to Bechloe to interact again so maybe after this chapter? xox_**

**Chapter 14**

**_Beca's POV_**

Shit, shit, shit, shit. Stacie is currently yelling into her phone which is drawing unnecessary attention towards her. I walk over and I hear her say something along the lines of "Alt girl and irritating smirk" I immediately with no doubt realise that they are talking about me.

I stop walking and begin to listen to their conversation, well _Stacie's_ half of the conversation.

"Are you fucking with me? - Bree, seriously? You don't fucking get it do you. I can easily love someone but to fall in love with someone? That's a completely different thing. I fell in love with you so easily and without a fight that when I realised it, it scared the fuck out of me. No one has ever stuck around long enough to get to know me or to love me and I dealt with that with my own ways and it worked for me. Until you. - "You. Aubrey Posen, perfection in my eyes. You barely showed anyone your genuine smile and the first time you smiled at me, I realised that I was fucked. Your smile could literally make my whole day and your laugh, god that laugh."

I'm wearing a sad smile at this point, I mean I can hear the happiness in her voice when she remembers something but then again I can hear the true gut wrenching pain that is everything else.

" I will always love you but I will always unintentionally hurt you and seeing you hurt because of my doings. Well I don't think I could live with that." Her eyes begin to water "I miss you too"

I'm assuming Aubrey said something because Stacie begins to break down, she's crying and I hear her say between sobs "I don't want to hurt you Bree, i just I love you so much that I don't know what to do."

I obviously can't just stand here and watch her cry so I walk over and crouch next to her "I want to but I can't" I put my hand on her leg, she looks at me with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Stace, are you alright? What did she say? Is she being nasty coz I'll give her a-"

"No, no Becs, it's ok don't worry I'm fine. No she isn't, don't worry about it"

I take that as a hint and back off a little, I sit next to her and try to ignore their conversation. That is until I hear Stacie say "Why don't you go and get back into bed with that favourite red head of yours huh?"

My heart feels like it's sinking. Who the fuck came up with 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'? Because that dude must've been fucking delirious, dumb or emotionally stunted, coz the words that I am hearing right now are fucking hurting me.

I try to block out her words and it seems to be working until I hear her say "-So go back to bed and cuddle with your perfect little red head and let me go home with my little alt girl ok?" that all I can bare to hear so I stand up and walk towards the gutter, I can feel Stacie's eyes on me but I keep walking. I stand at the side of the road and try to forget the involuntary images of Chloe and Aubrey in bed.

I hear a car honk, I follow the sound and see Trey getting out of the car from across the road. He looks both ways before jogging over "Hey, ready to go?"

I don't say anything, I just nod. I turn around and see Stacie still sitting on the ground, she isn't speaking on the phone anymore but she's just staring at the screen.

I walk over and look down at the screen, I see a photo of Stacie and Aubrey, wrapped in each other's arms, smiling. For the short amount of time that I've known Aubrey, I have never seen her genuinely smile but in this picture I can see the pure, unadulterated happiness in her eyes.

I tap Stacie on the shoulder, she looks up at me with possibly the saddest eye's I have ever seen. I hold out my hand and she takes it. I pull her up and we begin to follow Trey to car. He opens the door for us, I gesture for Stacie to go first. When trey shuts the door behind me the, Stacie situates herself so she is snuggling up to my side. As we begin to drive off slowly, I stroke her hair and say "It'll be alright" I kiss the top of her head and rest my head there. I feel her body start to shake, I immediately panic but I then realize that she is sobbing. I was never really good with comforting people but the only thing I can think of is to hold her closer and tell her it'll be alright. Even though I don't really know if it will actually be.

**_Chloe's POV_**

I wake up to the sound of a familiar voice, after seeing Beca at work, it affected me more than it should have. Luckily Aubrey was picking me up and she held me while I cried, I cried because well… I'm a fucking idiot.

_"Bree, Bree. Shhh it's ok. You'll be fine." I say as I pull my fully clothed, soaking wet best friend into an embrace. When you see your best friend in the shower fully clothed and makeup running down her face, you don't hesitate to either jump in with her or pull her out. I decided to jump in, I hold her in my arms and try to comfort her as well as I know how. She clings to me and her sobs become even louder._

_I can barely discern what she is saying "Why"-*Sob* "Did she" *Sob* "Do this?"_

_I have no idea what she means, so I just hug her tighter, stroking her hair and kissing her on the forehead, telling her that it'll be ok. _

_I don't know how long we've been sitting here but finally she has calmed down, I pull back slightly and push back wet strands of hair clinging to her face. "Bree, I don't know what's happened but you're gonna get sick if you stay in your wet clothes. So we are going to get out of the shower and get into nice warm clothes, sit in bed with a whole butt load of ice-cream and chocolate then If you want to, we can talk about it. Ok?" She smiles slightly, nods and begins to get out of the shower._

_I give Aubrey a towel and guide her into her room "Get changed and get into bed, I'll be back in a few." She nods and begins to dry herself. _

_5 minutes later, I walk into Aubreys room in clean dry clothes and an armful of ice-cream and chocolate. Aubreys already in bed, she is sitting with her back against the head board and her legs under the covers. She seems to be having some really deep thoughts, when I hand her a small tub of Ben & Jerry's she flinches slightly._

_She takes the ice-cream and the spoon and begins to slowly eat it, I sit next to her and get into the same position._

_I don't say anything because you should never push people in these situations, so I just sit there and eat my ice-cream with her. Out of nowhere I hear her say "She broke up with me"_

_I gasp. I did not see that one coming. I put my hand on her leg and say "Bree, I'm so sorry. Why would she do that?"_

_She shrugs and looks at me with watery eyes "I really don't know Chlo and it's killing me. I thought we were happy"_

_I put my ice-cream down on the bed side table and scoot right next to her and pull her into a side hug. "You certainly seemed happy, I have never seen you smile like that Bree and I'm your bestfriend."_

_I can feel her tears falling onto my shoulder "I don't know what I did wrong, all she said was that she couldn't do this anymore"_

_I sigh "Dating women is just as hard as dating men. Maybe even harder but Aubrey, I think that she just needs time, maybe she will see what she has done and regret it."_

_"But if she loved me in the first place, she wouldn't need time"_

_"Bree, Love and relationships should go hand in hand but they don't, it's sadly way more complicated than that."_

_I hear her sigh "It's so fucking stupid"_

_I nod "I agree with you there"_

I still agree with her too, and I completely stand by what I said "Love and relationships don't go hand in hand." Because they really, really don't. It's fucking illogical but it's true.

That was the just after I ran Into Beca at the café and I thought she had a boyfriend. So at the study date when she told me she was only into girls, you could imagine my relief and when we nearly kissed, my heart was beating so fast that I thought I was going into cardiac arrest. Is this normal? I mean I've always gotten close to people really fast but this is different.

Is it normal for me to smile like an idiot when I remember something about her? Is it normal for me to basically jump up and down when she replies to my texts? Is it normal for me to feel like whenever she touches me, even in the most innocent form like an accidental brush of the hand it feels like a tingling sensation that lasts even minutes after? It doesn't feel normal but if feels fucking fantastic.

The memory of the study date is pretty scarce as everything seemed to be going in fast forward, I try to remember every little detail but everything seems to blur together. I want to be able to replay the memory over and over again in full detail, remembering every movement, every word, every touch. From what I can remember and I don't want to sound desperate or clingy but there was a definite connection and I had to go stuff it all up. Like always.

_I walk through our door and lock it behind me, I put my keys on it's key hook and walk further into our temporary home "Aubrey? Are you home?"_

_I hear sniffles from the living room "Bree?" I walk in to find a curled up figure in the corner of the sofa. I carefully approach and crouch down to eye level._

_"Bree. What happened?"_

_She looks up at me once and then shuts her eyes "She's doing what I knew she would"_

_I sigh "Of course she is Bree, she doesn't know any better."_

_She sits up "Well she should, I'm pretty sure that our relationship could've taught her a thing or two"_

_I take a seat next to her and put my hand on hers "Bree, you can't expect her to change just like that, she is her own person and sure when it comes to a relationship she need to alter a few things but she has never had a real relationship before you. So maybe, don't be so harsh on her?"_

_She looks at me with an annoyed, angry and confused look "Are you seriously defending her?"_

_I shake my head "Bree, I'm defending your relationship with her."_

_"What relationship? We are over and she made that quite clear to me today" She says with her eyes watering._

_I give her a hand a reassuring squeeze "What do you mean?" I say cautiously_

_She brings both of her hands to her face and begins to cry "How could she do this to me?"_

_I put my hand on her knee "What did she do Aubrey?" I say with a serious tone_

_She looks at me with miserable eyes "She was making out with that chick, you know the one from my constitutional law class, blonde second in the class?"_

_I nod "Oh you mean the wannabe Aubrey?"_

_She shoots me a look "Eurgh, she isn't"_

_"Uhh she's blonde, so gorgeous, smart, reserved and sometimes really bitchy. So yeah she's basically Aubrey Lite."_

_She shakes her head. "I walked out of class this afternoon and there they were, right in the middle of the quad. Sucking face." She stares at the blank tv screen_

_"Bree, she obviously is trying to get over you AND im not condoning what she did but you have to see the pattern. She obviously wants you back and she might not even know that yet."_

_Silent tears rush down her face "She knew I was watching"_

_"What?"_

_"A group of guys standing next to me whistled at them, she looked over and saw me instead. But she continued, does she realize what she is doing to me?" She says looking at me _

_"Bree, I have no idea what goes on in that girls mind but maybe we should give her a taste of her own medicine."_

I regret saying those words. The familiar voice interrupts me re-watching my memories, a quite tone of voice is now turning into a louder more angry voice. I only manage to catch a couple of over exaggerated words which are 'fucking and 'fuck' and there are only 2 people who make her swear like that and one of them is sitting in her bedroom so it must be the other….

I creep out of bed and pull over a jumper, I slowly tip toe to the door and gently open it. I tread through the living room and peek my head around the kitchen wall. I see Aubrey with tears streaming down her face, I hear her say "Seriously?" With a tone of disbelief.

She puts the phone on counter and she then gradually slides her back down the bench and rests on the floor. Her knees are up to her chest and her face is in her hands. She is sobbing silently, without hesitation I stride over and pull her into my arms. She immediately cuddles into the embrace, he sobs unmute and her misery can be heard.

I say in a hushed voice "I think that we made it worse."

She says through the sobs "Why am I such a fucking idiot?"

I stroke her hair "No, no Bree, I came up with this idea. I'm the idiot, it only ended up hurting everyone and it fixed nothing. So don't blame yourself, i'll make this better."

"But you were just trying to help, this is Stacie's fault."

I shake my head "This is just a misunderstanding, it'll be fine." I say with more confidence than I should.

_**A/N Holy shit guys, i am so effing sorry. i've had a shit load of school AND i actually came out to my mum :) so busy busy days, but its the holidays now so i HOPE i can update more frequently :) i love you guys.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**_Beca's POV_**

I wake up to the sound of a ringing sound, i look around struggling to get the blur away. I then hear someone make an involuntary moan. I look over and see dark brown hair covering the pillow next to me. i notice how she is wearing a very soft smile, I can feel myself surveying all of the small features of her face until I'm reminded that I have a phone call. I run out of my room almost sliding down the small amount of stairs and into the living space but I manage to stop myself by falling on my ass "FUUAAA"I yell as I get up rubbing my butt. Is it possible to bruise your butt? Well if so I am definitely gonna get one.

I run into the kitchen I find my phone just on time "Hello?"

"Beca Mitchell, how's my favourite homo?" Cooper say's good naturedly

I laugh "Uh, yeah I'm alright but I've been better." I say rubbing my eyes and putting my phone on loudspeaker so I can get myself a drink.

"Aw what? Why?"

I just sigh "Girl troubles, you know."

He makes a sound of acknowledgment "Oh, so you mean like girl problems like uh, girlfriends and not like 'that-time-of-the-month-' problems"

I chuckle "Uh yeah, one girl in particular" I say while pouring a cup of chocolate milk

"OH?! _The_ Beca Mitchell wants to settle down? She must be something special"

I smile at the thought of the particular red head "Yeah, she really is." I pull out a pop tart and take a bite.

He chuckles "Well tell me about her?!" I sit down on the stool next to the counter.

I don't really need to think about what to say, it just comes out like word vomit "Well she has the most gorgeous blue eyes that contrast with her beautiful orange hair. She is so unbelievably attractive but her personality is like… I don't know she's like just pure sunshine. She is so adorable and she is really smart but she doesn't let anyone see that. She is like my polar opposite but- I don't know Coop, there is just something different about her. It's like I _always_ just want to be near her."

He doesn't say anything which worries me "Coop?"

"Uh yeah Bec, I'm here."

"Where did you go for that second"

He laughs "Uh, nah I was just wondering what happened to the Becs that I used to know?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

I don't think he will answer until I hear "_I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD"_

We both crack up laughing, when we have composed ourselves "Yeah, I think it's a good thing."

I giggle "I didn't think that you'd go all 'Wicked' on me. Although I do love that song"

He laughs "Well I like the sound of this redhead, so what's the problem?"

I chuckle nervously and rub the back of my neck "Well, she has a girlfriend"

"OOH, shit. That sucks Beca but remember our motto. 'Just because there's a goalie, doesn't mean you can't score"

"Yeah, but as you said, I've 'changed' and I don't want to score dude, I want to be that goalie"

"Aw dude don't get all sentimental on me, so do you think that she'll last long with her girlfriend? Anything serious?"

"Uhm, I don't really know. She came over once and we nearly kissed but then like a couple days later I saw her making out with some blonde."

"Well that doesn't mean it's her girlfriend"

"I think it means something when there out at lunch holding hands and making googley eyes at each other."

"Well things aren't always as they seem"

"Yeah, well patience has never been one of my virtues"

"Well who says you have to wait? Go and talk to her about it, what's the worst that could happen?"

I scoff in disbelief "Uh, rejection, awkward situations, a murder, suicide, uh zombie apocalypse, giant asteroid, tsunami, earth quake, tornado.."

He laughs "But Beca, you have to at least try"

"No try, No fail"

"No try, no succeed, It's a two way street Bec."

"But is it worth the risk?"

"Beca, I have never seen you talk about a girl for more than 1 minute, I mean even freakin Mila Kunis! But this unknown redhead can put you in a conversation for an hour and I don't even want to know how much time you spend thinking about her. You never act like this, you never speak like this, you never ever get attached and that's why this is different and that's why you should try."

I sit and think about what he just said "Yeah, I guess"

"Hold up, I just won this?"

"Won what?"

"Urgh don't worry, I was actually calling to tell you that your ticket to L.A is being mailed as we speak, so get that talk in before next Thursday"

I groan "But I don't want to talk to her about it!"

"Well it's your happiness, so text me if you do. Love you Beca, just make the right decision"

And with that he hangs up

**_Stacie's POV_**

"Girl troubles you know?-Uh yeah one girl in particular" I should probably stop listening to her conversation but when you slide around the house and yell really loud at 9 in the morning, I am obviously going to wake up. Also if she is speaking about girl troubles, I guess I have a right to know, after all we did share the same bed last night.

"Yeah, she really is"

I don't really know what I am expecting to hear until I hear the unknown guy on loudspeaker say "Tell me about her" I presumed she would start of by saying about our height difference but she takes a completely different turn. "Well she has the most gorgeous blue eyes that contrast with her beautiful orange hair. She is so unbelievably attractive but her personality is like… I don't know she's like just pure sunshine. She is so adorable and she is really smart but she doesn't let anyone see that. She is like my complete polar opposite but- I don't know Coop, there is just something different about her. It's like I _always_ just want to be near her"

I literally sit there with my mouth wide open. Ok so let me get this straight (pun intended) firstly after my major fuck up with Aubrey, I meet Beca and we begin seeing each other sort of, out of the blue Aubrey starts dating her best friend of 11 years? Then the girl I am sort of dating is in love with the best friend? Ok no this shit is crazy, it just doesn't happen.

I quickly sneak back into the bedroom and get changed, I need to short some shit out before I talk to Beca about this. Just as I pull on my last shoe, she walks in.

"Oh hey, leaving so soon?" She says with a smile

I look up at say "Uh, yeah I just forgot that I have a- uh- um- something to do"

She looks at me suspiciously "Uh, okkk" She says dragging out the last letter. "You know, nothing happen last night there isn't really anything you need to run from. It's not like this was a one night stand or something" She says shyly as she rubs the back of her neck.

I rush over "no, no, no, no, no I know that. It's just I really need to go" I grab both of her hands "Trust me, I seriously just have to go meet someone"

She gives in "Ok, say no more." She says smiling

I lean down and give her a quick peck on the lips "Oh and does drunk dialing your ex count as nothing?"

She smirks "I guess not"

"That's what I thought" one last kiss on her forehead and I walk out

**_Aubrey's POV_**

"Oh good morning Chlo" I say putting on my best happy face

She gives me a questioning look "Is it really a good morning Bree?"

She sees right through my fake façade and my face drops "I guess compared to last night it is"

She walks around the kitchen bench and pulls me into a hug "I don't know what she said but I don't think she meant any of it"

I look up at her and say "She was drunk and drunk words are sober thoughts right?"

She pulls my head back into the crook of her neck and says "No, no. Stop saying that negative stuff, at least she called which means she is she is thinking of you"

"I guess you're right" I pull out of the embrace with a sad smile and she leads me to the two stools accompanying the counter, we sit down and she holds my hand.

"Now, what did she say?"

I hesitate and she notices "Bree, I am your best friend and have been for 11 years so I think that we sho—"

I interrupt her "Actually it's 10 years and 11 months to be exact"

She scoffs and playfully rolls her eyes "Come on stalker, tell me what she said"

I chuckle "Well, she told me to fuck off a couple of times and um then I asked her why this has to be so hard and why we can't be together, and she went on this really confusing speech about how she's in love with me but she doesn't want to hurt me and blah blah blah. I actually thought we were getting somewhere until Beca came into it." I feel Chloe tense at the mention of the short brunette. I squeeze her hand slightly which makes her realize her gloomy look and she covers it with a reassuring but sad smile. She nods her head, gesturing for me to continue.

"And uh that's when I told her to get fucked and the she told me to get back in bed with you and let her go to bed with Beca" I say the last few words cautiously not wanting to upset Chloe.

She sighs and drops her head "Do you think this was a bad idea Bree?"

I rest my head on my propped up hand "There isn't a doubt in my mind"

We sit like this for a couple of minutes in a silence until she says so quietly that I almost missed it "What do we do?" she says it with such misery and dejection that it doesn't sound like her at all.

I hate seeing my best friend like this, she is meant to be the bright, optimistic, bubbly one and now she is sitting around moping like me. I have to push away my factual thinking and just be plain old optimistic.

I sit up straight and take a deep breath "We get them back."

She looks at me obviously not expecting it "What?"

I repeat myself "We get them back Chloe."

She gives me a confused look "You do realize that you have to have had something to lose to be able to get it back"

I scoff in disbelief "Chloe, I realize that you and Beca were not officially a thing yet but believe me when I say this, you guys were made for each other and before I came in and fucked it up" Chloe tries to interrupt but I put my hand up and continue "Before all this happened, you were the happiest I have seen you since—well y'know" I say in memory of her brother passing away a year ago, the sadness is clear in her eyes. "On that day you came back from that run and told me how you tripped over when you saw that 'beautiful mysterious girl' and you were as embarrassed as hell but you were smiling like an idiot" Chloe smiles at the memory

"AND when we met her at the activities fair, I thought that you could do so much better than an alt girl with ear monstrosities-" She squints her eyes, warning me to be careful with what I say next, I "hold my hands up in surrender "But even when we got home you were beaming and I'm pretty sure we watched the notebook that night and you smiled through the whole movie, even the ending."

She giggles at that but I continue "And right after Stacie broke up with me, I was a mess but you know when we had ice-cream and we just sat in bed talking and then I started crying again and when I eventually fell asleep, I woke a couple hours later and I know this Is gonna sound creepy but unbeknownst to you, I was watching you when you were texting someone AND I was trying to figure out who you were texting but then I saw that one and only smile that only alt girl can bring out of you." She smiles at the cute parts but frowns at the alt girl statement.

"And you know when someone can get you to smile over the phone that they are doing something right and you were literally smiling like an idiot."

She giggles and playfully slaps my arm "I was not"

"OW" I say being feigning pain "Oh yeah and where did you go after you finished texting?"

Chloe sighs "uh I went to Becas to study"

My eye widen "What?! What happened? You didn't tell me about this!"

She just rolls her eyes "Urgh Bree, I don't think that me nearly kissing Beca is important when you were a giant mess, I had never seen you so sad and I don't think me bringing my big gay problems into it would help"

I put my hands up in frustration "What?! You nearly kissed her?! The fuck!? Oh my gosh Chloe You told me that you felt like you connected and that it could most definitely turn it to something else but that it hasn't happened yet?!"

She sighs and puts her head in her hands "We didn't kiss so that's all that counts"

"Well what stopped you?!"

She looks up at me through her fingers and mumbles "wellwekindagotinterruptedbyyourphonecall"

I looks at her with a confused face "Uh was that even English?"

She groans and sits up straight and looking me dead in the eye "We kind of got interrupted by a phonecall"

I look at her as if I'm expecting more "Well who was it and why did you answer?"

She scrunches her nose up and says "It was you…"

My eyes widen and then I face palm "GAAAAH why am I such an idiot for?"

She gets up and put her arms around me "No, no Aubrey, it's kind of a good thing that we didn't kiss because y'know it would've been harder on her when she found out about us"

I murmur "But there isn't a 'us'"

"I know but still it would have been harder for me to do all of this."

I looks up at her "Would you still have done it?"

She sighs "I don't know Bree, it would've changed a lot of things but you're my best friend and I would do anything for you so it's always gonna be you before anyone"

"You should've told me, my breakup with Stac shouldn't effect you and your happiness"

She shakes her head "Nope I can't actually be happy until my bestfriend is"

I nod understanding what she means "I'm glad that you're my person Chlo"

She kisses me on the head "SO I guess you and I will be together for the rest of out lives then, when shall we tell our parents?" She says with a giant smile and exiting the embrace

I laugh "As much as I would love that Chlo, you need to be with Beca and I need to be with Stacie"

"That maybe so but it's too late, she's with Stacie and your with me" She says with air quotation marks.

I scoff "Chloe! Beca is just Stacies rebound. And I don't want to sound conceited but Stacie isn't over me and she probably never will be and I _refuse_ to believe in anything else. We were in lov- actually scratch that we _are_ in love and she isn't going to throw that away because she scared." I say waving my arms around like a crazy person, I point my finger at Chloe and say "And we will apologise to Beca and help her understand our mistake. Ok?"

Chloe looks at me with a shocked look "Uh, Ok?"

I nod, I take a seat not realizing that I had stood up during my rant "We need a plan"

She sighs and puts her face in to her hands "Isn't this how it started last time?"

I scrunch my nose up in distaste "You're right, we should just corner them and tell them the truth"

**_A/N Ok so i am really sorry about the lack of updates but apparently staying in your room on tumblr and writing fanfiction is unhealthy? Uh pretty stupid right? So i started writing the next chapter which is Chloe POV for now but then i came back here and fixed some of this chapter and wrote like a load more but in the wrong POV so i then had to re-write a lot of it. So my friends be grateful as i do have 2 incomplete assignments due tomorrow._**

**_I love you and gawd bless._**

**_P.S follow me on tumblr -_ shutdafrontdoer**

**_Help a pal out :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

******_A/N so I seriously did not expect that this chapter would turn out like this, this fanfic has a mind of it's own. So i hope you enjoy. P.S italics are flashbacks :) xx_**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**_Beca's POV_**

It's been around a week since I last saw Stacie, after she left that morning we haven't seen each other. I mean we talk on the phone and text each other but I'm not one off those people who cling to others so I guess this isn't big of a deal. Only thing is that I am at the airport just about to get on to the plane to L.A and no I didn't get that apparent 'talk' in with Chloe despite the pestering that Sebastian has been giving me. I told Stacie that I was just going home to L.A to visit my brother, it's not that far from the truth because I do consider Sebastian my brother.

After my flight, I go through all that customs shit. I put on my baseball cap and sunglasses and try to get out of here alive. It seems that this time there is no security escort, I can just see the exit when all of a sudden a bright flash stuns me for a second. I find the source of the flash and see a middle aged man behind a camera, he continues to take photos of me and then all of a sudden a I have a small group of paparazzi surrounding me.

"Beca! Beca! Where have you been for the past few weeks? We haven't seen you around L.A lately." I hear amongst all of the other questions, I look at the familiar voice and match it with the face.

"Oh Hey Mike, I didn't see you there" I smile, he snaps another photo

"Aw well I do blend in with all these other savages don't I?" we both laugh, I look around and all the other guys are giving him dirty looks

"Mike, I wouldn't say savages, you guys are just doing your jobs" I say smiling and still making sure I am headed towards the exit.

The other mens faces lighten at that but they continue to take photos

"So where have you been Beca?" he says loudly

I just shrug "uh, don't know if I should tell you that Michael or you might follow me when I go back" I say with a wink, I then realize he can't see the wink because I am wearing sunglasses so this is awkward.

He laughs "Oh so you're going back? You're not staying?"

I laugh "Yeah, only a small visit. So Mike how's your wife?"

He chuckles "Well y'know if I get a good scoop, maybe a pay raise and MAYBE I could buy her something fancy. Help a pal out?"

I laugh "Sorry buddy, might need to figure that one on your own. Just remember.." I see Josh and wave him over, I look back at Mike "-happy wife, happy life" I say with a smile. Josh reaches me and grabs my bags

"Shit Becs, what'd you do to grab all this attention?"

I laugh "Well hello to you too"

He just smiles, when we reach the car I wave to the paparazzi and jump in the back seat. Josh closes the boot and jumps in the front and we drive off hopefully leaving them all behind.

I look out the window thinking about how happy I am that I am home.

**_Chloe's PO_**

"Chloe! Where are you?!" I hear Aubrey yelling from our living room

I shrink back into my hiding place, hoping she will not find me. I quickly wipe away my tears and slap my face a couple of times to get myself awake. I hear her footsteps walking around my room, when I see her shadow right under the door I am currently hiding under I hold my breath. She doesn't move a muscle so I don't either, you could hear a flea jump at this point. I begin to think that I won't be able to hold my breath any longer and then I see her shadow leave my line of sight.

I let my breath out pretty quietly if I may so my sel—"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Aubrey yells as she swings open the closet doors, I make a small uncontrolled squeak and shrink back into the corner.

She down at me with a pretty scary scowl "Chloe Beale, what are you doing?!"

I look up innocently and hold up a pair of shoes that are sitting next to me "Inventory?" I say hopefully

She rolls her eyes "Chloe, you tell me why you didn't hold up your half of the deal?! And why are you hiding in the closet, didn't it take you years to come out of that thing? I'm pretty sure you should be terrified of them"

Now it's time for me to roll my eyes "Because I am a chicken shit and yes it took me years but it took you just as long to even admit that you are a flaming homo just like the rest of us" I say as I get up and walk out of the closet. I put my hands in the air and spin around "It's actually not that hard"

She grabs my arm and drags me to the bed "Woah, Aubrey if you wanted to get me to sleep with you all you had to do was ask" I say trying to keep my face straight (pun intended)

She scoffs "Please Chloe we all know if that was ever going to happen, you would be the one dragging me to the bed"

I raise an eyebrow "Who said anything about a bed?" I say with a wink

She rolls her eyes and sits on the bed pulling me down with her, she faces me "Now why did you not follow the plan?"

I sigh and fall back onto the bed "I couldn't do it! It was too embarrassing."

She sighs "Chloe, just grow some lady balls and do it already, you've had opportunities but then you just back out"

I sit back up with a raised eyebrow "Wait, how do you know if I've had opportunities or not?"

A look of distress enters her eyes "Uh, um I'm just guessing y'know. It's a small campus, I'm sure you could've ran into each other at one point or anoth—"

"Hold up" I say interrupting and raising my hand to stop her "Aubrey you are one of the worst liars on the face of this earth so just tell me the truth"

Her act drops along with the look of distress "I'm not that bad of a liar"

I give her a questioning look, she sighs "I guess you're right, I am a pretty bad liar"

I scoff "That's an understatement"

She shoots me a threatening look, I raise my hands in surrender "Please continue"

She groans "OK so Y'know Lily right?" I nod "Well I just assumed that because she's Asian she might have some connections to Kimmy Jin-"

I interrupt "Isnt that a bit racist and who is Kimmy Jin?"

She rolls her eyes "It's just a stereotype and Kimmy Jin is Beca's roommate? Obviously."

I give her a confused look "But Beca lives off campus"

She groans in frustration "Urgh yeah! But she also has a dorm! So that's who kimmy Jin is ok? No more interrupting"

I nod

"Good, so I asked Lily if she could get Kimmy Jin to find out Beca's class schedules, she agreed and so Kimmy Jin took a photo of her schedule, and sent it to Lily who sent it to me. No questions asked whatsoever and that is where I estimated Beca's most likely routes to class. I then made sure that both of your route intersected at one point or another, which was a couple of times this week. So which begs the question why did you not talk to her?"

My eyes are wide open "Oh my god. You are a stalker."

She weighs her head side to side "I wouldn't call it stalking, I prefer observing"

"I am just a tiny bit terrified for my life now"

She chuckles "I'm not a murderer Chloe"

I shuffle away from her "That's how it starts, firstly it's just harmless observing, then it becomes full on stalker and then psychopath, it's inevitable."

She looks at me with evil eyes "Well how about we just get the inevitable over with already"

She leaps on top of me and pins me down. "Now are you going to apologise for calling me a stalker?" She says with a smug look on her face

"Aubrey, are you sure you don't want to sleep with me?" I say with a wink

She laughs "Chloe if I really wanted you to sleep with me, we would have already done it." She says with a cocky look on her face

"But seriously, I am not a stalker or a psychopath and until you admit that—"She begins to poke at my sides making me laugh, squirm, scream and beg all at once "Bree! Stop! Please!" She stops

"Are you going to take what you said back?"

I give her an evil look "You are not a psychopath or a stalker"

She smiles "Thank you, was it really that hard?"

Before she gets off me I mutter under my breath "But you are a fucking crazy motherfucker"

Her jaw drops "You're a dead bitch" She continues tickling me but at a worse level.

After about a minute or two, I can't take any more torture "Aubrey, I'm sorry! Stop please, I beg you!" I say In between laughs.

She laughs and rolls off of me, we sit there panting and getting our breath back "Yeah, I kind of have that effect on people"

I roll my eyes "Please Bree, you wouldn't even be speaking if I was done with you."

She laughs "So why didn't you speak to Beca like we planned?"

I groan and lie on my side facing Aubrey, she does the same thing facing me "I don't know Bree, I kept seeing her around and every single time i saw her adorable face I just chickened out and hid."

"Well would you rather be hiding from that 'adorable face' or kissing it?" She says with an eyebrow raised.

"Well that's a pretty hard question Aubrey because I'm very good at hiding." I say being slightly sarcastic

She laughs "Chloe you may be good at hiding but I know for a fact that you're a better kisser" She says with a wink

I smack her hand playfully "I only learn from the best" We both begin laughing

"So Bree, did you talk to Stacie?"

Aubrey's smile drops along with her gaze "Uh, yeah but only for a few minutes"

"What?! Really? You actually spoke to her?" I say shocked

"Uh, yeah. Unlike some people I actually have lady balls"

"Well what did you guys talk about?" I say excited

"Well we literally ran into each other and I mean literally, she actually spilt coffee on me"

My eyes widen "Oh my god! Isn't that how you guys met?! Like exactly like that!"

She scrunches her nose "Well last time I spilt _my _coffee on her so not exactly"

I grab her arm "My gosh, it's fate that you two were meant to be together"

"I wouldn't call it fate, maybe luck? But any ways we didn't get too far into conversation so it's not that big of a deal" she says shrugging it off

"Well what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh like just common small talk, 'How have you been' blah blah blah. Y'know the boring stuff but I did offer to buy her a new coffee and I think she was going to say yes but then we got interrupted"

"Well that's a sign that she was going to say yes to coffee! So who interrupted?"

She breaks eye contact with me and looks down at her free hand "Uh I'll let you take a guess"

"Beca."

She simply nods

"well did you at least say hi to her?" I ask

She shakes her head "She called but I did hear something interesting"

My hopes rise for a second "Stacie said 'Why are you going to L.A?'"

My hopes drop "So Beca's going to L.A?"

She nods "Yeah, I think I heard something about visiting family"

I tilt my head in confusion "But Beca told me that her father is all of her family"

"Yeah so she could be visiting him"

I shake my head "But her dad lives here in Atlanta?"

Aubrey's eyes widen "She lied?"

"I guess so"

"I wonder why she would lie to Stacie if their relationship was _so_ good"

I sit up "Who knows, I mean she could have plenty of reason to lie. I mean we have done it plenty of times"

She sits up "I guess you're right, just like you lied to me like 5 minutes ago"

I look at her with confusion "What do you mean?"

She looks at me with her don't-lie-to-me eyes "You aren't a very good hider because I found you in like a minute and I didn't bring it up but I know you were crying Chlo and I know it's because you saw Beca, I know you actually bumped into her this morning"

My face goes red "How do you know that?"

She smiles "Sometimes our class routes intercept as well you know"

I put my head in my hands "So you saw that did you?"

_I'm walking out of trying to remember the things that the professor told us but for some reason my mind wonders to Beca and how she bites her lip with her perfect teeth and how her sarcastic humor makes me laugh way more than it should. Everything about her is -_"_Shit! Sorry"_

_I squat down to pick up my books which are spread out on the ground, I really don't care who bumped into me, it was my fault. I feel someone squat in front of me picking up my notes and that's when I smell it, her perfume. It's a unique type, something very expensive which probably just reeked into my subconscious and connected to the memories of her. I look down at our hands and see that they are slightly grazing each other as we went for the same book, her dark nail polish with her perfect fingers and her many bracelets, contrast with my bright nail polish and my few shiny bangles. I slowly look up and connect with those ocean blue eyes, we sit there staring into each other, trying to communicate through eye contact. Her eyes are searching my face, it feels like she is etching my face into her brain trying to get as many details in as possible and I know that because I am doing the exact same thing. _

_We get pulled out of our trance when someone who walks past knocks all the books in my arms back onto the ground sending me with them. it doesn't really bother me so I don't bother looking at the guy so I continue collecting my books until I hear "What the fuck is your problem?!" I look up to see Beca pushing some middle sized kid with an awful haircut._

_He looks at her with anger "What the fuck is yours?!" He says looking down at her_

_She pushes him again "My problem is you and your fucking head. Were you dropped as an infant from a fucking tree? When you bump into someone you apologize, ESPECIALLY when it's a girl. So don't fucking ask me what my problem is you ignorant fuck."_

_A crowd has gathered at this point, I put all my stuff on the ground and run over._

_"And who are you to fucking give me lessons on chivalry, faggot?" he says, looking back at his friends who are all laughing._

_She looks at him with shocked eyes "I could fucking write a book for dummies on how to pick up chicks and you still wouldn't get it. You and I both know that I get more chicks than you will ever have but I guess you have more experience with guys right?" She says eyeing the group of guys behind him_

_Everyone laughs except for him and his friends, they are both staring at each other with anger. I don't think that this guy is opposed to hitting girls. I grab Beca's arm and tug on it "Beca, forget him. Don't waste your breathe on this dick, let's go" I say as I link my fingers with hers, she breaks contact with the guy and looks down at our hands, she looks back up at me and gives a half smile. "You're right"_

_She turns away without a second look until we hear "That's right you fucking dyke! walk away! You need your perverse girlfriend to hold you back. She needs a real man to fuck the gay out of her!" I tense at those words, tears immediately fill my eyes. I can handle a lot of things but being called perverse has always made me feel the worst._

_I feel Beca come to a sudden halt, I look at her and I can see her shaking with anger. She looks at me and see's the tears. She turns around, letting go of my hand._

_"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. me?! You couldn't let it go could you?!" She yells at him_

_He smirks "I'm sorry that I don't agree with you and your freak of nature girlfriend"_

_I go to grab her hand but she is too quick, she running straight at him. She punches him square in the face, he falls to the ground, she jumps on top of him and punches him one more time. i run up to her and put my arm on her shoulder "Beca please stop!"_

_She shrugs my hand away, he looks dazed but angry. The blood from his nose is connecting with the blood from his lip. "You fucking crazy bitch!"_

_She raises her arm "You say whatever the fuck you want about me but if you say ANYTHING to her, I will fucking rip off your balls and jam them up your loose ass. Got it?!"_

_He spits blood at her "Fuck you."_

_She wipes the blood away and says "Didn't you already loose enough blood from your period this week?" She pushes her hand into his face and gets up "Fucking worthless dog" She kicks his leg on her way out of the crowd._

_I run after her, when the crowd finally clears i can see her picking up my books. I stand next to her "Beca?"_

_She doesn't answer me, so I squat down next to her and say it again. No reply._

_"Beca, please look at me"_

_She continues picking up my books, she has them all in her arms when I raise my hand to her chin "Bec's please." I tilt her face to look at me, she avoids eye contact._

_Silent tears are streaming down her face which she quickly wipes away with her sleeve. She stands up and holds the books out for me, which I take. She doesn't look twice, she turns around and walks in the other direction._

_I chase after her "Beca! Talk to me!"_

_She keeps walking not slowing down at all "BECA! Don't do this, we need to talk! I need you to face me. We can't act like nothing happened!"_

_She stops but I keep moving, when I reach her she turns around. She looks me dead in the eyes, tears still streaming down her face. She is searching my face for anything, that's when a tear slides down my cheek. She raises her hand and wipes it away with her thumb, her hand remains there._

_Her gaze alternates from my eyes, down to my lips. Another tear falls down my cheek and that's when it happens._

_She leans in quickly, capturing my lips with hers. _

_All of the cliché crap that you could think of it happening right now. Her lips are the most perfect things that I have ever felt. My heart is hammering into my chest and the butterflies are going insane. The passion, sadness and pent up emotion is all going into this one kiss making it the most overwhelming sensation. She breaks the kiss and I feel like I have been torn out of a dream._

_Her vivid blue eyes are now dark blue._

_For me everything was perfect and it seems like she feels the same until a look of realization and dread flood her face. _

_"What am I doing?" She says her voice breaking._

_I go to take her hand "Beca, we need to talk about this"_

_She gives me a questioning look "Chloe, we are both in relationships. I may be a lot of things but I'm not a cheater." Her voice is still breaking_

_I lift my hands to her face, forcing her to look at me "We need to talk; you need to let me explain myself"_

_She pulls away from my touch and says "Chloe, I can't do this right now. I need to go" she turns to leave._

_I grab her hand and making her look at me, tears are streaming down my face. "Beca, You need to realize something and you need to remember it ok?" I wipe tears from my eyes and take a deep breath_

_"You and I are endgame. This-" I motion between us "This is the end result for us and I don't give a single shit if it's in 6 months or 6 years. This is it."_

_She looks down at our hands and then looks at me, she gives me a sad smile along with a new set of tears._

_She lets go of my hand and continues walking._

"How much of it did you see?" I say looking at Aubrey with tears

She moves next to me and holds my hand, I lean my head on her shoulder "The last thing I saw was you and Beca picking up your books, I thought that it was a good time to give you some privacy"

"Why won't she speak to me?"

She sounds shocked "You guys didn't talk?"

I shake my head "We said a couple of things but it just ended up with her walking away"

"Why'd she walk away? Did something happen?"

"We kissed"

Aubrey lets go of my hand and faces me "You guys kissed?! That's amazing!"

"Bree, it isn't amazing because she is scared that we are both cheating"

Aubrey looks at me with confusion "Why didn't you just tell her that it was fake?"

"Aubrey! She is in a real relationship with Stacie, I can't just run back into her life and admit our stupid little plan and expect everything to go back to normal"

Aubrey flinches at the statement, she drops her head "I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry Bree but I think that we need to be patient. No matter how painful it is, you and Stace are endgame just like me and Bca but it could take a while."

I pull her into an embrace and I can hear her whisper "I would wait a lifetime for her"

I kiss her on the head "Me too Bree, me too."

* * *

**A/N reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
